Blood Legacy
by Yami's loyal servant
Summary: Yugi looked at him, trying to be as stern as Yami. “What if I decline?” Yami nudged his head slightly, Yugi looked over to Joey. The blond lowered his head, “Sorry Yug.” He reached in to his coat and pulled out a handle of a gun. “I have my orders.”
1. Change of Plans

**Author's note:** Whoo, chapter 1. Watch it guys its kinda long, keep in mind this story is a very deep story. It will take a while to get things rolling, but i promise it will get better.  
**Disclaimer: **the only thing I own is this fanfic.

* * *

**Genesis 4:13-14**

But Cain answered the Lord, "My punishment is too great to bear! Since You are banishing me today from the soil, and I must hide myself from your presence and become a restless wanderer on the earth, whoever finds me will kill me."

Some came to kill Cain, but he did not die, instead they shared his in curse. They became known as:

Toreador: involved in the arts, best orgainized, fiercly loyal to the art they serve and love toying with their enimies  
(Maximillion Pegasus/ Crawford, Seto, Kisara)

Tremere: research books and spells, a pendant of meaning have a weakness to music or a sound, usually addicted to leather and eyeliner  
(Yami/Atem, Yugi)

Gangrel: the leader is still involved with the welfare of her clan, the werewolf tribe, remain loyal to their allies and rely on their strengths  
(Jonouchi/Joey, Mai)

Brujah: lovers and guardians of knowledge and were the founders of the first written language, in their quest they slew their founder and are scorned as riffraff, who lost their heritage of pride. The only the clan shares in common is their love for rebillion and being the laughingstock of the other clans.  
(Tristan/Honda)

Nosferatu: Their founder had had rapid impulses, but today are known for being cool-headed and having the most sanity.  
(Ryou, Marik)

Ventrue: They suspect their founder was killed by the brujah clan, thus achieving independence from the other clans.  
(Duke)

Malkavian: Their orgins are shrouded in the past, many legends have been said, but not even the malkavians believe them. Even though the live with the others clans they still remain distant. The psychos that are released in society come in all shapes and forms, to them they are sane for having fun... "no sence in living the afterlife miserable is there?"  
(Malik, Bakura, Mokuba)

Caitiff: Indivduals who do not specify with a certain clan  
Assamite assassignes  
(Anzu/Tea, Shizuka)  
Followers of Set  
(Shadi)

All with different powers and different views of the new found lives in order to survive.

* * *

****

Blood Legacy:  
Change of plans

At the Hospital in Downtown Domino, Japan the doctor took the crying baby boy over the table in the back of the delivery room. Setting him gently on the table, the nurses tended to his mother.

Through his silvery white colored hair he gave a slight smile as he exercised his index nail. It began to sharpen itself as it lengthened. Slicing his finger watching the thick fluid drip from the cut, lining the small lips with the rich tasting blood. Just enough to make sure the fluid seeped through. Liking the fresh wound it vanished in an instant. He could hear the nurses writing down the information needed for the paperwork to follow. Wiping the blood away from the rest of the baby before giving him back to his mother now wrapped in a light blue blanket.

Even though the pain was terrible she still found the joy of happiness as she cradled him. The doctor smiled at her, "have you chosen a name?" She looked down through her dark; sweat locked hair, "Yugi... his name is Yugi Mouto."

He glanced at the certificate noting the father's name was missing. "May the gods bless you and your sweet Yugi-boy throughout your lives."  
"Thank you, Doctor Crawford that means a lot to me."

The nurses put the boy into his nursery when his mother started to fade in to the vastness of sleep. Crawford caught up with the nurses at the counter as they were entering and copying off the information. "Mary?" A shorthaired blond looked up from the file lying in front of her. "Yes, Doctor what is it?"  
"The father's name it's missing." Mary looked back at him. "She couldn't give me one."  
"Really." Mary swallowed and looked away. "She was victim; she never knew his name." Crawford nodded and turned away, "I see."

Exiting his way out the front door, the cold night air caught up with him as he stuck his hands in his overcoat. A figure in a trench coat approached him from behind. "Pegasus what are you doing here in Domino?" Pegasus didn't stop and looked over his shoulder to see a pair of icy blue eyes. "Ah Kaiba-boy, I was wondering when you were going to catch up with me."  
"Cut the crap."  
"Such language I thought I taught you better than that."  
"If you even want to call that "teaching."  
"If you want to be that way about it, I'll let you know when the time comes." Kaiba reached out to stop him, but Pegasus had disappeared. "Dammit, he didn't answer me."

* * *

Walking between an alleyway, honey colored eyes looked on to what seemed like a dead end. Spotting a dumpster in the back, he followed the wall of the smaller building seeing a fire escape with the ladder up on top of that it ended only in the middle of the building he was trying to get in to.Exhaling quickly he darted towards the wall, spring-boarding off the trash lids, he spun to catch the ladder, lightly jumping on to the main platform to cat the ladder before it clanked at its end knowing security is everywhere. Climbing as high as he could go, he looked up noticing the thirteen floors on the other building still remaining. 

A powerful female voice in his earpiece came on. "How's it going hun?" Jonouchi looked down at the ground, cursing at himself that he shouldn't have done that. "Uh... could be better, I do have one last request though." The female's voice had a tone of curiosity in it. "What's that?"  
"Make sure Kaiba blesses my broken body." A small snicker came from the other end. "I'll try, I can't promise anything. Just remember you have one thing going for you." Jonouchi stepped out on the edge of the roof taking in one last surveillance. "What's that Mai?"  
"Rush treatment."  
Jonouchi felt his eyes roll uncontrollably. "Thanks."

Stepping back, he took a running start this time. Landed on the ledge, pulling him-self in closer to regain his balance. "Three stories down at least..." Each one became a little more difficult as he jumped. He was either dealing with just spaces in the brick, or a ledge forcing him to jump out slightly. Catching a break and finding a nearby window to rest on and start over. Saying a prayer before each jump, he knew no one would save him, but it did bring in some comfort.

"Joseph!" The shock of her voice caused him to yell and almost fall off the window ceils. "w-wh-what...?" Mai came on with a calm voice yet yelling voice. "Are you there yet? Why aren't you there yet? I thought I told you to call me if you get in trouble, ah, stop talking to me I have people looking at me." Jonouchi shook off her ranting and took his claws out from the stone. "Yes, last one!" Jumping the final round, as in slow motion he knew he miss calculated the jump and reached for it in desperation, creating claw streaks from his nails in the cement, still falling back only the last knuckles remained on the ledge. "No, not again." Using just his arm strength he pulled himself up and rolled on to the roof. "Lying on his back, panting he called Mai. "Made it." Mai paused a moment. "I thought I told you to never start without me."  
"Bye."

Finding his second wind he rose back on to his feet and continued to walk the roof. Jumping down on the uneven levels, finding the stairway doors with the added surprise of guards at each one, he leaned back on an air conditioner. Making his way back across the rooftop he stopped at a shaded vent pulling out a tool set from his inner trench pocket. Setting the facing on the ground he climbed in feet first and dropped hoping for the best.

Reaching his first curved section he realized his first major mistake. Crawling backwards through the vent, he rushed to turn around at the first intersection he came to. What had seemed like hours, he finally found an air duct in a hallway. Popping up the screen, he dropped down. Twitching his ears, he carefully scanned the hallways, listening for anything out of the ordinary. The smell of peppermint clouded his senses and sounds of different rhythmic heartbeats pounded in his ears, he found himself as powerless as a mortal.

Snaking through the building searching each floor one at a time. On the sixteenth floor on the northeast wing, he found what he was looking for. Taking out a cell phone he flipped the side casing open. Downloading the video feed directly in to the security camera, he began to shed his clothes that were covered in dust and dirt. Prowling the nursery hall in just his boxers and his tank around his hair, he reached for the doorknob as the light came on and the door opened from the inside. Sucking in his stomach as he turned his head trying to blend with the wall.

The person was halfway down the hall when Jonouchi took his chance and dive rolled in to the nursery. Closing his eyes he sensed something familiar to familiar. Walking to the middle crib, he looked down at the purpose of his mission. Beginning to smell the blood mixture in the boy. "Poor thing, first day in the world and I already failed you."

"Is that twice now you failed your pharaoh? Oh, I meant prince."

Jonouchi snapped upright to see the white haired demon behind him. "Bakura what the hell are you doing here?" Bakura leaned back against the door casually. "I was going to disrupt the plan the American prince had... to bad we're both late and you're the one getting caught." Bakura hit the alarm and disappeared in to the wall. "Dammit!"

Getting through the two doors Jonouchi transformed in to a wolf and tore down the hall. Jumping the stairs in sections, sliding into each turn. On the eighth floor the guards caught up with him. He looked past them to see a bay window. In a split second decision, he ran towards them. Jumping over two of them and crashing through the window.

Transforming on his way back down. He landed on the concrete feet first, rolling until he spang to his feet as he reached the street. Weaving between cars, and dodging each car with ease.

Mai caught him by the arm and spun him in to the alley where she was hiding. "Have fun?" Jonouchi glared at her through his flopped bangs. "To close... way...to close..." Mia let her eyes wonder over him. Jonouchi smiled at her not letting the opportunity pass up. "Wanna have a little fun before the Yami kills me." Mai started to wrap her trench around him. "What do you mean?" Mai cocked her head. "You failed?"

Jonouchi walked around to the other side of her red, Mitsubishi convertible, sighing as he sat down. Mai slid in after him, turning the ignition key. "I take it you did." Jonouchi looked distant as he just looked ahead of him speaking in a monotone voice. "I don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough I have to tell Yami."

Mai reached over and put the shifter in drive, doing a burnout out of the alley and in to traffic not caring who she cut off. What would take a normal person an hour to drive, she pulled it of in fifteen minutes. Reaching the hotel, she parked the car in the driveway and both got out and walked through the front door like they owned the place. Standing in the elevator, Jonouchi couldn't take it anymore. "I feel ridiculous wearing practically nothing, but your coat." Mai smiled back at him. "I guess that's another thing I get hear about in your story." The elevator stopped at the top floor, opening up to a single hallway with the penthouse door at the end of it.

Before either one could knock, the door opened for them. They stepped on to the black carpet with two steps to follow. Which opened up to living room and dinning room, the furniture was black as well making them really stand out by the candy apple red, walls behind them. "Yami?" Jonouchi began to call out.

A distant voice called back to them. "Back here."

"I'm gonna die." Jonouchi started to whine.

Mai pushed him down the hallway as Yami went to meet them halfway. Yami stepped out the room, wearing only the bottoms of his black martial arts pants and katana sword in his hand. "I must of got caught up in my training. Follow me." He led them passed the kitchen and through another door that entered to the glass room. Complete with a dojo and swimming pool that also led to the outside.

Yami put the katana back in the hilt and replaced it back on the wall. Bowing to the dojo strip one last time before stepping off the mats. Reaching for the chained pendant off the table he hung it around his neck once again, then put a towel over his shoulder.

"Yami..." Jonouchi began coughing slightly. "I have something to discuss with you." Walking around the pool, they ascended the spiral staircase. "I know." Yami opened the door allowing Mai in before him.

Yami gestured for them to sit down; Mai took a seat in the lounge chair as Jonouchi sat in the couch beside her. Yami sat opposite of them behind his desk taking out a small thin dagger, beginning to play with it in his fingers. "I admit it! I failed. Don't kill me." Mai dropped her head in her hands and Yami sat his chair upright. "What are you talking about?" Jonouchi took a breath. "The mission I failed it." Yami leaned on his desk resting his chin on the back of his cuffed hands. "Jonouchi... I promise I won't kill you, just tell me what happened.

"Security was freakin tight so I had to climb the entire way up the stupid building, got caught on the roof, stuck in vents, got lost in the hallways, stopped by Bakura all to find out, the kid was tainted already." Yami caught him short. "Bakura!" Jonouchi stopped, "he was there to, and he just said he was to late and hit the alarm."

Mai looked at Jonouchi then at Yami, "What was he late for?"

"The damn tories got to him first." Yami fell back in his chair. "He's..."

Joey nodded; "he's got toreador blood running through him."

"Jonouchi, I have another task for you to do... no matter what happens I want you to follow him. You just may have stopped Bakura from killing him."

"The kid was just born Yami, what the hell is so special about him?" Yami swung the chair slightly to ease his tension. "The scrolls say "from darkness comes light", with it "from death comes life." Yesterday was June 6th. Take each last digit 6-6-6, the boys name Yugi."  
Yami walked to the bar pouring three glasses of wine. "Yugi translates to amusement, which leads to fun, then, that turns in to light sided. From dark comes light. Then you already have the toreador's claiming him, they trying to turn him already. From death comes life." Yami handed the other two glasses to them.

Mai took hers and started laughing. "You're nuts, over a hundred kids were born in this world yesterday and you expect us to believe that this kid is the one? How do know that they aren't tagging every kid not caring what happens. Not only that, they say two will survive, where is this other one?" Yami took a drink and pulled the glass away. "We won't that till they're turned at the same time..." Mai set her glass down on the table and folded her arms under her chest. "So now you're having Jonouchi guard a kid, that may not be the one and no one knows for how long?"

"Mai's right." Jonouchi protested.

Yami sighed. "I can't be everywhere. I'll check in on from time to time to relieve you from it." Jonouchi started glaring at him. "As a gangrel and your guard, my loyalty says "yes", but as your friend, I say "it sucks."

Yami sat back down in his chair and pulled out a slim book. He flipped it open, he took a pen wrote something down. "If I were you, I'd disagree, especially since there's nothing in it for yourself." He closed the book and handed it to him. "That amount, everyday." Jonouchi's eyes widened and Mai leaned over. "He'll do it!"

"Mai!" Jonouchi looked at her jaw dropped.

She batted her lashes at him. "Yes?"

"Did it ever occur to you that this is my life your messing with not yours?"

"Hate to break it to you hun, you maybe his bodyguard, but I'm still the leader of our clan got it? I say take it and go. You only see that much money if you have to play assassin. We only have an hour left before sunrise and I'm not planning on staying out for that."

Yami smiled at the clan leader before him then at Jonouchi. "Thanks Jonouchi."

"Thank her, she's the one making me do it."

Mai smiled brightly looking innocent. "You're welcome."

Jonouchi and Mai exited the office and Yami followed to escort them to the front door. Shutting the door behind them he made his way back to the pool area taking off his pyramid necklace and clicking a button on his remote screens filtered out to cover the exposed glass. Holding the katana once again, he picked-up where he left off.

Running through the form with grace and power, the uneasiness of his mind took hold once again only this time, unable to fight it. After putting the sword away he changed in to his swimming trunks and put on a pair of sunglasses. Grabbing a remote pressed a button and a black screen covered the large window cieling. Jumping in the warm water, picking up a bottle of wine from the side he set it on a floating bed beside him then jumped in to a separate one. He lounged in the water finally able to get some rest.

* * *

_  
The sounds of the war echoed within the forest, the varieties of the different weapons being fired and battle cries from both sides meshed together creating a sound that could not be described nor ever forgotten. A lone soldier finished off his private standoff as he looked over to see his companions to see their enemies fall at their feet. Rising up from the knee that held his balance, but quickly falling again, no looking on between his golden bangs now flopped over with crimson blood dripping from the tips._

_Two companions stood side-by-side guarding the other with their swords drawn. Both were also covered in blood, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't their own. The movements resembled more of an awkward dance with than a fight to the death. Joseph growled in his throat as he looked back at Yami, easily telling he had become fatigued. Yami had maybe slept for only an hour or two in the past three days combined if he was lucky to even get that. Traveling mostly at night only in hopes to throw the enemy off guard. Joseph walked over and extended his hand to help Yami back up to his feet. Joey began to look himself as Yami started to do the same._

_His black clothing started to give a red highlight as the sun barely shot through the trees above them, having to force his right hand open with the other free from his sword handle. The knuckles were pure white from the lack of circulation and strength welding it. "Hold still." Yami winced slightly at the sharp pain charging down his right leg. Joseph held up an arrow, with the blood half way up the shaft. He didn't exactly know when he had been shot, but it bothered him more knowing he allowed it to happen._

_Thunderous sounds came from a far distance, as both looked around they had realized Seto was nowhere to be found. Both ran in the direction that they heard it from, clouds of dust entered the woods. Yami fell backwards as the smoke covered the view of a wide-open meadow sprang up in front of them. Seto's dazed moan began to fill Joseph's ears. Without warning he transformed in to wolf and ran through the high grasses, Yami followed with his eyes as mush as he could, but Joseph's blond fur had started to camouflage him._

* * *

_  
Yami awoke to see dead bodies as his new surroundings. He hated the view, but the idea of a quick meal, took charge. He cupped his hands and drank as carefully as he could, so he able to play dead whenever he needed to. Taking only what he needed to survive and regain his strength he set off to find Joseph and Seto._

_Yami slithered through the grass to see what looked like Joseph hovering over Seto, smiling._

"_Tell me how you really feel pup?"_

_Yami poked his head through to see them. "I was beginning to wonder when you to would get together."_

_Joey started in. "It's not what you think." Yami grinned back playfully. "Right, I know what I saw." Kaiba pushed Joey off of him and started to climb up the tree. "I'm going to take a nap for a while."  
Joseph laid back and looked up, "a nap sounds good." Yami agreed, as his nap wasn't nearly long enough, and meshed with the soil below him._

_Rising back up to the surface, he looked up seeing Seto sway in the branches above him, trying not to laugh at the dull, monotone voice singing._

"_All around the mulberry bush... I've been chasing a psycho..."_

_"Would you shut up, your making my ears bleed down here!" Yami yelled up to him._

_Seto fell out of the branches and landed feet first beside them. "Let's go we wasted enough time." Yami and Joseph stood up as he started to walk off. "You're insane if you think you can just waltz in there." Joseph called back to him. "Yami's right, they may be malkavians, but they're clever."_

_Seto stopped and snorted. "Don't give them credit when they don't deserve it. Yami you can come if you want, but leave the scared puppy behind." Yami looked over to see Joseph about to tackle him. "Forget about it, let's just get in and go home."_

_Yami caught up to Seto, looking at the third story balcony of the castle in front of them. "You're nuts." Seto closed his eyes and took off, landing it with ease. Yami hummed to him self, before doing the same and mocked him with it as he landed on the railing._

"_Gods bless my little broken body..." Joseph took a running start, realizing he had jumped to soon, barely hanging on to the rail. Yami grabbed him starting to fall over the rail himself. The jerky impact caused Yami's nails to dig in to Joseph's arm and wrist. Getting a good stance he pulled himself and Joseph back over the rail, landing safely on the balcony. Seto looked down at Yami. "Were you trying to save him or kill him?"_

_The three continued on through the castle. "Three ways... now what?" Yami took a look at them. "What else, we split up." On cue Seto left them. "I really hate it when he does that... Joey, you go that way, I'll take this one. I'll see you later." Joseph still stood there, as Yami was about to walk away. "Later better not be in hell."_

* * *

_  
Yami searched his corridors carefully, not letting any room go unchecked. Standing at a crossway, he heard the sounds of a woman screaming. Not wanting to hear it again he took of down the hall. Hearing it again and louder this time he knew he was on the right track. A man with silver hair perched, in a window ceil luring the prince to him with the screams. Holding his hands out in front of him a golden ring with five spikes appeared in the negative space between. A demonic smirk creased his lips. "Mirror force." Yami was in full speed as the sound of laughter filled the air as he rammed in to it and bounced off tumbling backwards. Yami shook off the blow and saw the person fall from his perch in front of him. Rolling back on his feet, he'd dare not put his back to Bakura. "Well, that's one way of using your head..."_

_Yami took a fighting stance with his left foot in front, extending his nails as far as they could go. Bakura simply smirked in delight and snapped his fingers as a shadow moved a long the wall._

"_What the hell was that?" Bakura looked at straight-faced answering the question for him. "It's nothing...just a loyal pet of mine." Yami looked at the wall again, this time seeing the creatures body that looked like a praying mantis, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone again. "Enjoy."_

_Yami refused to let his jaw drop, in amazement from the creature's agility. Feeling the floor move under him, he jumped just as the creature came out of the floor. Hop scotching his way back up the hall. Yet try and dodge the creature's claws while in the air._

_The shadow ghoul would attack then change direction in a split second, putting a strain on Yami's body and keeping him from planning anything. Never knowing where it would attack him from next. Yami looked back over his shoulder noticing it was back under the floorboards; Bakura raised a brow wondering what he was doing. The ghoul darted up from behind him and charged at full speed. Yami thought he'd have a more time escaping it. Bakura started laughing as he saw Yami stand there in wake of his second death. Wielding his body he meshed with the floor trapping the shadow ghoul in the mirror, coming up he had had to shut his eyes and cover his ears from the sound the creature made trying to get out._

_Yami looked up at the now glaring Bakura; his lips formed a slight smirk then a smile, which scared Yami even more. "Well done, but that was only round one." Bakura extended his hand with his palm upward. "Scarab beetles...attack!"_

_Yami's eyes widened to see the black river descend upon him. "Heh heh... bye!" Disappearing under the floor once again, Yami rolled back as he landed on the floor below seeing the beetles follow his every move and coming through the window. "I can't out run them." Once again he fell through the floor, this time seeing fires burn on his way down and people looking like the size of ants, he turned trying to land his feet._

"_AH!"_

_Seto snapped his head back to see Yami falling straight on him, extending out his arms he stepped to one side. "Oops."  
Yami landed on his feet then rolling from the impact landing at Jonouchi's feet. "Please tell me you guys have a way for getting out of here." _

Seto yelled at him, "If we did, we wouldn't be here! Care to tell where you've been?"  
Joseph handed Yami a torch from one of the walls. Yami answered. "Yeah, having a run-in with a malkavian, how about you?" Seto muttered a spell getting rid of half of them. "Assamite."  
Joseph and Yami stopped for a second while the word sank in.

_Joseph punted a couple a crossed the room. "I told you they were clever." Seto ignored the comment. Yami began jumping around the room burning everything in sight making a trail for the far door._

* * *

_  
Passed the door, the hallway ended with a staircase. Yami began to look around. "This looks familiar..." Seto yelled at him. "The whole damn place looks familiar!" They began to listen to faint screams echoing through the halls before them. "Not again." Joseph closed his eyes and began to rely on his senses. "Far...right." Seto pushed passed him. "You better be right mutt." The hallway led them deep underground ending with an iron gate. Extending his palm a bright flash released and blasted the door open, walking in he froze at the sight of his beloved._

"_Took you guys long enough."_

_Seto's blue eyes, looked at Kisara, chained above an open well with her shredded clothes barely hanging on her. His eyes grew colder as he trailed the chain back to the golden, haired blond, "Malik, release her!" Malik walked behind her, wrapping his hand around her chin, forcing her head back. "We already did." He let her go and walked to her side. "Didn't you hear the screams earlier?" In a split second Seto had his sword drawn and pointed at Malik's throat. "Let her go." Malik began to feel the cold steel on his skin. "If you insist." Kicking the lever, the chain unreeled and dropped her in, snapping at the end she screamed more as the chains cut her flesh. Seto moved in for the kill, but Malik was faster, as the sword only grazed the side of his neck._

_Bakura was pinned to the floor as Joseph was in his wolf form biting down the front of his neck, Yami walked towards them beginning to draw out his sword, but then placed it back in the hilt as he knelt next to him. "It's an interesting feeling isn't it, hot breath warming your cold skin...and at the same time knowing you die at any moment from him ripping out your throat in one strike."_

_Yami and Joseph's distration caused Malik to look at Bakura losing. Seto jumped up, Malik caught his kick shoving him backwards, continuing on his attack he kicked Seto while still unbalanced causing him to go in to the well as well.  
Bakura took his oppertunity and tackled Yami to the ground. Yami pushed Bakura's wrist back until it was far enough to keep the blade from cutting him. "Get him Joseph."_

"At least you won't die alone."

_Joseph sprang at Bakura in wolf form, rolling him backwards. Joseph had his jaws around Bakura's neck, ready to rip out his throat at Yami's comand._

_Yami saw the electric charge forming in Malik's hand. Ready to spring, Malik smirked and released it down the chain. Yami punched Malik to knock him out, but the scream was to strong as he had to loook away to ease the pain. Turning back to the well, he looked at Seto in disbelief when he came out carrying a body. Re adjusting her body, he carried her in front of him saying nothing as he made his way out of the labyrinth castle. Yami stood in silence following suit behind him with Joseph._

**  
**

* * *

**  
Author's note:** Hey it's me again, sorry if it match up to your level of expectations... I'm trying. So depending on the reviews it the next chapter should be up in no time or it will take awhile since I may have to rewrite it. So play nice please review it. 


	2. Panic Attack

**Author's note:** Woot! New chapter and all new fun-ness. Introduction of more characters in which we all know and love. Sorry guys, originally I cut the two chapter up. So this is Chapter 3 revised. Thanks to all those who have read this so far! Now if I can get some reviews it would be great.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO, would I do this if I did? Yes.

* * *

**Blood Legacy:  
****Reassigned**

Jonouchi leaned against a light post, snapping the cigarette lighter shut. Never really liking the side of town he was in. The stronger you look, the better off you were. Grabbing the ragged backpack off the park bench, he swung it around his shoulder. A sleek looking car began to drive down the street towards him. The brakes squealed as they stopped in front of him. Opening the door, he tossed the bag on the floor and sat down barely getting the door shut before the driver took off.

"How did it go?" Jonouchi began to look at the new car. "Brujahs... why the hell did they have to live in brujah territory?" Yami looked at him quickly. "You have another one?" Jonouchi began to search his coat pocket. "Nervous?" Yami smirked. "Let's just say I don't like the neighborhood either." Jonouchi handed him one he had lit for Yami. Yami pressed it in his lips and both started to sink lower in the chairs.

"What's the report other than that?" Jonouchi started to nod as they drove passed some of the brujah women. Wearing tattered miniskirts that still remained sexy, with bandage chains around their tops and fingerless gloves. "Hate the clan, but chicks still remain hotter than hell."

One of the girls stopped at the curb and watched the car come towards her. "Anzu what are you doing?" She smiled at her friends and hitched up her skirt and flipped her long hair. "Having fun."

Yami caught a glimpse of her smiling at him. His eyes followed as they drove past only to wind up in a near accident. "Know what you mean." Anzu laughed as the car swerved. "I never get tired of that."

Yami inhaled trying to regain his composure. "Anyway... back to what we were discussing."

"The good news is he's still alive. The bad news is the rumors I've been hearing. The toreadors are moving in and so are the malkavians, I don't know how long he'll survive like that, he's not strong enough to protect himself." Yami sighed, "The rumors are true. They are moving in which is why I may have to become backwards and go day-walker." Jonouchi shifted his brow. "Can you make it that long in sunlight?"

"Not sure, I haven't done it in a while, but I know my power level is there." They came to a four way stop were Yami waved his hand at them and continued to go straight. The car switched his turn signal on and followed them.

The sirens went off and the red light shot in to the interior. Yami pulled the car over to a stop and cop behind him pulled over behind him. "Damn, what now?" Yami reached over in to the glove compartment and held the needed paperwork, as he rolled down the window. The officer began to shine his flashlight at them. "This is a nice looking car in this side of town, what are you guys doing out this late?"

"New car... I was just picking up my friend." The officer took a good look at him. "Afraid I'm gonna need proof of that." Yami handed him the insurance card and registration papers. "Where you headed from?"

"We live in Domino I just got off of work and went get him from his nephew's house, over on 6th and grand. His car broke down and his sister's car in the shop." The cop looked at them without lifting his head up. "Step out of the car."

Yami shook his head and opened the car and walked to the side of it. "Do you have any weapons on you or drugs?" Yami looked over to the side. "Actually... yes." He reached behind his back and pulled out a sheathed dagger, a switchblade from his pocket and leaned over to lift his pant leg exposing a small dagger shaped throwing star. Setting each item on the trunk of the car. Yami noticed Jonouchi still sitting in the car banging his head off the dashboard. "I also have a metal pipe under the drivers seat, can't be too careful out here. The only drugs that are in the car are the cigarettes you saw us with. May I ask what this is all about?"

The cop was stunned about how up front and honest he was about everything. "Truthfully I thought you flipped me off." Yami shook his head. "No, just a respectful wave. I give credit to you guys out here."

Yami sat back down in the car and shut the door and waited for the car to go ahead of him. "You are insane." Yami started the car and put it in drive. "Not really, respect goes a long way. I did nothing wrong." Jonouchi twisted his body and looked at him. "I was talking about the knifes." Jonouchi sat back. "What's the damage?"  
"None."  
"WHAT?"  
"He let me off with a warning."  
"You did lie to him though." Yami shrugged. "Maybe, but then we would have had to do the drug tests if I didn't."

**

* * *

**

December 17, 1987

The blond gangrel perched on the window ceil of the Mouto home, just like he did every night. The brown haired woman carried her now one-year-old son in to his room and set him down in his bed. Kissing him goodnight after singing a lullaby until he fell asleep, walking back to the door, she looked at him one last time before shutting the door behind her.

Jonouchi lifted the window and began to creep through the room towards him. Looking down at him, the boy still remained as small as ever. This was the first time he had ever gotten this close to Yugi since the hospital incident. He reached down and started playing with the boy's soft hair. His brows creased as he looked over him carefully. The golden bangs stood out in the dark room, "so you're the chosen one huh? Careful, even though you're small, your hair might be the thing that sticks you out." Yugi stirred in his bed, beginning to cry from a bad dream.

Jonouchi fell back from the sudden outburst and looked over and instinct kicked in to just pick him up and cradle him. Calming down he began to blink to open his eyes. The soft amethyst colored eyes met the strange honey colored. Instantly the boy looked away, but Jonouchi still coaxed him to look at him again. A smile escaped his lips and caused Yugi smile brightly back at him. Jonouchi heard footsteps down the hall; he set the boy back down and left the room through the window. He continued to watch as his mother come in to the room wearing her housecoat and becoming puzzled as Yugi was sitting up laughing happily to see her.

He watched as she picked him up and held on her hip. "That was odd, no why can't you do that every night?" A tall man came up behind her and her at her waist and kissed Yugi on his forehead. "Bad dream again?" She nodded.

"I was hoping to ask you this later, but I don't think it can wait. This past year has been wonderful; I look around here and after meeting you and your son I can't just walk away. At night I watch the news and the reports are getting worse and closer to you. I'm being reassigned my work here is done... I'm going back to America. Will you come with me?" Lilly stood there shocked by his question, unable to speak. "If I go back I'll worry too much not knowing if you're dead or alive. Lilly, please think about going with me."

Jonouchi was perched on the rooftop looking over the gutter listening to the discussion. "Say no, say no."

Lilly looked in to his dark brown eyes. "Yes, I'll go back with you."

"NO!"

Lilly and Thomas looked over at the window. "What was that?"

Jonouchi scurried backwards, "me and my big mouth."

Thomas stuck his head out the window then up towards the roof. "What ever it was it's gone now..."

Jonouchi jumped from roof to roof to stay off the streets until he had to. He stuck his hands in his jean pockets. Wearing only a black t-shirt and denim jeans with a chain to try and blend in, but his blood would set him apart if anyone were to focus on him. He didn't think he was out that late when he noticed the sky was turning a navy blue.

"Hey pup, did you really think you could walk in our turf and expect to tell about it?" The blond froze not believing he had let his guard down in a place like this. He turned to see two guys looking straight at him. "Look guys I'm new in town." The two guys laughed. "New? Then how come you've been hanging around here so much? What happened to your driver? He didn't show up tonight?"  
"Listen if you guys know what's good for ya, you'll turn back around and walk away." The leader of the two began to crack the knuckles of his fist. "Well, looks like we caught ourselves a fighter." Jonouchi smirked and took a stance. "You won't win."  
"Really take a good look around."  
Jonouchi looked over each shoulder grinding his teeth he re took his fighting stance. "Only six... no problem."

Standing in the center the clan members circled him in. One charged from behind, using the moment to his advantage he grabbed the arm and swung it behind him using the brujah as a temporary body shield as three more charged at him. Getting tired of the lack of movement Jonouchi used his free arm to elbow strike the guys neck to knock him unconscious. Kicking and punching his way out, he had rendered four of them useless. One charged from the front sliding his hand over knocking the punch out of the way he kneed the guy in the stomach and tossed him to his side. As he came around to face the final member, the leader was quicker by taking a stun gun to him.

**

* * *

**

The leader of the brujahs, walked to the room, his shadow towered over the sleeping blond.

Jonouchi moaned and looked up to see a tall brunet. "Kaiba?" The man hissed at him and looked away. "I should kill you right now for confusing him with me." Jonouchi looked down noticing his hands were tied behind him. "Then why don't you?" The leader knelt down to him. "Because you took out five of my best men with ease, that's no easy task." Jonouchi noticed he had brown eyes. "I'll only apologize for the Kiaba thing, nothing more." The leader snapped and a man walked behind Jonouchi and cut the ropes. "That's fine with me. I just want to know your business here." Jonouchi looked in to brown eyes as he sat up. "Can't, the prince would kill me if I did."

"The prince?" The brunet questioned with curiosity.

Jonouchi gritted his teeth. "Yes Yami! I'm his guard and friend and if you do anything he'll order for your head served to him on a silver platter pal." He laughed and looked away. "Tristan, not pal, but its a likely story for you to tell so I won't kill you."

"Tristan you may want to rethink that." Tristan turned around to see a dark figure standing behind him. "Y-Yami?" Tristan stood up to see him, only to look down on him only by a couple inches. Yami walked passed him to help Jonouchi up. "My business is only my own here, but I would like to get Jonouchi back in one piece rather than what you did to my messenger explaining the situation."

"I got the message, but your messenger kinda pissed off the wrong guy by calling him a brujah-ha ha."

Tristan nodded and his guards left the room leaving just himself, the blond, and the spiky haired, prince.

Jonouchi gritted his teeth, "Tristan if you ever pull that kind of a stunt again." Tristan laughed. "It's good to see you to."

They all began to lighten up. Yami looked around the room at the office above the nightclub, amazed how silent the room was. The room was decorated in a dungeon setting, but still remained an office. "Nice office... its heavy metal meets orchestra." Jonouchi plopped in the chair sideways so his legs flopped over the edge. Yami sunk back in the chair he found. Jonouchi looked up at the swirling ceiling fan, focusing so he could count the blades. "What's with the tough guy act against me?" Tristan laughed as he pulled out a whiskey bottle. "New requite, we've had spies invade, we're not taking chances."

Yami's brow raised slightly. "Spies?"

"You name it; we've found them. Yami you're the prince of the city, what the hell is going on?"

Yami sat forward resting his forearms on his knees. "There's a kid in the city; I've sent Jonouchi to look over him." Tristan huffed, "a kid?" Yami looked at him, he's crimson eyes pierced Tristan. "The chosen one." Tristan started to overflow the shot glass. "He's been turned already?" Yami looked away. "Halfway. The toreadors want to claim him, and the malkavians want to kill him. Bakura's already shown up." Joey retaliated. "Only the one time." Yami snapped back. "Once is all that it takes."

Jonouchi nodded, "We'll don't worry about it, they'll be outta here in three months." Tristan took another shot. "Why?" Jonouchi shook his head. "The kid's leaving, they're going to America." Yami sunk lower holding his pyramid pendant. "Where?" Joey looked up. "Chicago..." Tristan sat back in his chair, "wow, the kid's gone from bad to worse." Yami sighed, "no, he'd be worse if he was in New York with the tories... do you realize how many strings I have to pull to get you back in there, after your little stunt?"

Jonouchi stood up. "That was not my fault, it was all Tristan!" Yami looked at him straight-faced. "That stunt caused the "death" of Chicago." Tristan laughed. "That was a hell of a party wasn't it? Awe, come on Yami, it was just a couple city blocks." Yami defended himself. "It was half the city and took the cops weeks to break up the riots."

"The Ventrues started it. Accuse me of something I had no part of." Jonouchi was still laughing at the thought of the week. "What was your punishment for that anyway?"

"And I quote. "Death is too easy. Never step foot in to the city again." Joey whined. "So much for my backup if I need it." Yami waved his hand. "We'll cross that bridge when the time comes." Yami stood up and straightened his leather pants. Come on Jonouchi we have work to do. Tristan, thank you for the call. Goodnight." Jonouchi got up to follow Yami, stealing the bottle off the desk. "Jonouchi!" He stopped and smiled back. "That's what you get for not sharing!" Jonouchi took down the hall laughing hysterically.

**

* * *

**

Jonouchi walked in the room, seeing Yami working on the computer, with a fresh cup of coffee next to him. "Working late again?" Yami smirked, "when am I not?" Jonouchi looked down seeing his picture clipped to a yellow folder. Yami picked it up and handed it to him. "Your new life. Mr. Joey Wheeler. Look it over and tell me what you think." Jonouchi opened it:

United States Air Force  
Lt. Col. Wheeler, Joseph J.  
Birthplace: New York, NY.  
Height: 6' 2"  
Weight: 140  
Blood type: B

"Yami I'm not anorexic! Could you make it a little more realistic?" Yami looked him over. "Fine, there's a scale in the bathroom, go stand on it."

Jonouchi left the room and came back in a few moments later. "I hate you." Yami went back to typing. "Anything else your highness?"

"Yeah, can I keep this? I like the sound of that." Yami printed off the information. "Sorry, you know this just temporary. This just gets you on the base. Your uniform's on the chair." Jonouchi picked up the folded clothes still packaged in the plastic. "Out of curiosity... who are you working with to get all this?"

"Only the best hacker." Placing a picture in the place slot, he walked over to the machine behind him. The card was now laminated. "There, now you're done. Your flight leaves Thursday at 9 am. Lieutenant."

**

* * *

**

Jonouchi sipped at his cup of coffee, watching discretely as Yugi and his family walked the base. Yugi was resting on his mother's hip with his head cradled in her neck as she carried him. He glanced down at the newspaper on the table beside through his sunglasses. The waitress stood beside him with a pot of coffee. "Boys are so cute at that age... when they flirt it's cute. When they're older, it's annoying." Jonouchi smelled a faint scent; he looked up to see a slender, black haired, young lady. "Anzu?" She smiled. "Morning... Joseph, Jonouchi, oh I'm sorry it's..." She looked at his badge. "Wheeler, today. There's a switch." He picked up the coffee cup trying to act normal. "What are you doing here?" She poured a little coffee into his cup. "Same thing you, only a little different."  
"I'm not letting you get the kid without a fight." Anzu sat down in the barstool chair, a cross from him. "It's too early for that. I'm just warning you, you aren't alone." Jonouchi looked back over at the kid. "Well aware."  
"Joey listen to me, the Kaiba brothers left last night. They're already in America. Not only that, you're going in to a country that has demons you've never faced. Yami's sacrificing you to the wolves and you're going in willingly."  
"Its good to see you care about me, but you're still an assassin. You're not getting me to run away that easily."  
"Fine Joey, I you won't listen I'll let you find out yourself and by then it will be to late, but I will say one last thing, you have to interact with him at some point otherwise its all over." Jonouchi set some money on the table for her and looked at the clock. "I'd love to stay Anzu, but I have a plane to catch." Giggling evilly as he left. "I'm surprised you're notgoing in a carrying crate, it would have been cheaper."

Jonouchi handed the ranked flight attendant his boarding pass and passport. "Have a nice flight, Mr. Wheeler." He took the papers back and put them in his overcoat pocket and smiled. "Thanks." Continuing to walk the tunnel to board the plane. Once on board he took his seat a couple rows back from the Mouto family. He sighed as he whispered under his breath. "Sleep well Yugi, when you wake, we'll both be in a new world."

The plane finished its take off as Jonouchi closed his eyes to open his senses. Calm and fast paced hearts, rhythmically drummed together, conversations of people happily chatting about them going home. The smell of the mixed blood of the toreador in Yugi was faint, but still there. The prepping of meals from the room behind him drove him crazy. The mixes of spices over chicken or steak smelled delicious, but even if he ate it, he couldn't taste it. Taking his mind off of it, he reached in to the armchair and pulled out the headset listening to the music selection.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're currently flying at five thousand feet. With partly cloudy skies and running on schedule. Up front we're showing "Werewolf in London". Thank you."

Jonouchi kept one earphone in so he could listen to his surroundings. Yugi was awake from his nap and trying to listen to the movie through the headset. "Ah, No. Bad puppy, bad!" The passengers were laughing from his outbreak. Jonouchi looked up to see the werewolf walk through the streets terrorizing everything.

"They really are cute aren't they?" Jonouchi looked up to see Anzu with short blond hair this time. "I told you, you weren't going alone." Jonouchi stuck the earphones back on. "You're starting to become a pain you know that?" Anzu pulled his phones back out. "If I were you, I'd take this time to work on your ascent Joey Wheeler."

"I don't need this from you."

"If you remember right I helped you once before at Bakura's castle. I helped you out of the great hall; you would have never found that door on your own. You needed me then and you're going to need me now."

Jonouchi sighed, "Anzu, what?"

"Bakura's waiting at the airport he knows you're on the way." His neck snapped sideways to look up at her. "What? How?" She leaned over to him. "Maybe you track down Yami's hacker, I'm sure you'd love to meet him." She stood up right and began to check on the other passengers.

Jonouchi leaned over to the wall and picked up the phone beginning to dial a number. Hearing Yami's voice on the other end.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Joey, we ran in to a problem. I need backup ready at the airport. Bakura's already there and waiting."  
"You can handle a malkavian."  
"Scarab-beetles."  
"I'll see what I can do. How much time left?"  
"I don't know an hour."  
"I'll see what I can do. If no one shows up. Just keep him distracted from Yugi."  
"All right. Bye."  
Jonouchi hung up the phone praying Yami has friends.

Jonouchi looked out the plane window seeing the parking lot filled with police cars. Trying hard not to start laughing. He put his seat belt back on as the plane was making its descent. The plane touched down gently on the ground and the extendable walkways were quickly attaching themselves. Jonouchi stood up slowly trying not strain any of his muscles. Grabbing the backpack from the overhead compartment he stepped on to the walkway. Out of the tunnel, he sawa silver haired manstill struggling trying to break free from the cop's grips.

His cell phone went off. Digging in to his backpack he pulled out a huge phone and extended the antenna. "How's your reinforcements?" Jonouchi started laughing. "The best anyone can ask for."

"Your next stop is Chicago. Good Luck Joey.

**

* * *

**

March 27, 1987

The Mouto family moved in to Thomas's apartment on the West Side of Chicago. The tall buildings made Lilly feel a little more like home. She smiled as Yugi ran to the sliding glass doors. Gasped at the view. The sun was just setting behind the dark silhouettes of the buildings with pink and oranges as their backdrop. Snow still covered the ground and their balcony.

Joey watched from the ground to see what building they were in to make a mental note. Getting his cell phone out, he contacted Yami to tell him what was going on. The second call was to Mai, to tell her were he was and that he missed her already. Walking in the snow he felt the water eventually making its way in his shoes. Giving up on his search for the prince of the city he walked back to the apartment building. Giving them five hundred for the down payment and three hundred cash for the first month. He made his way up to his new apartment right above them.

Opening the door, the room was bare. Just gray carpet that covered all the floors, and the essential kitchen appliances of a stove, microwave, and a refrigerator. Walking over the thermostat, he turned on the heater. Taking off his socks and shoes placing them carefully next to the vent. A knock came from the front door. Answering it were two guys looking like they were in college. "Hey, we saw that you moved in."

"Yeah, just a couple minutes ago." The younger of the two nudged the other's arm. "You don't cook by chance do you?" Joey froze wondering when the last time he cooked was. "I can try."

The younger spoke up. "Anything has to be better than his." Joey looked back. "I have nothing to cook with though."

"That's all right we have stuff. Our cook left us stuff; we just can't make it." Joey sighed and couldn't ignore their plea for help. He followed them back to their apartment. Up three more flights of stairs, they opened the door. "After you."

A man grabbed him from inside the room throwing him in the center of the floor face down. He tried getting up, but fell back as a foot pressed down on his back. "Jonouchi Katsuya. Long time no see." Joey looked up to see a dark haired figure. Before he was forced back down again. "I thought I told you "I never wanted to see you in my city again?" I spare you life and this is how you repay me?" Joey mumbled something in to the carpet. "What was that?" Joey lifted his head. "That wasn't my fault, just bad timing." The prince hummed and sat on his couch. "Well, it's not like you to travel without Honda Hiroto."

"Not this time Devlin, my orders were clear to come alone." Duke nodded and pressure lifted from Joey's back. "I would have been here sooner, but I wouldn't think you'd be above my head." Joey rose to his feet, as Duke smiled, "sorry to disappoint you. Although, I am glade to see at least one gangrel that still remains loyal to those in need... here I thought it was dying art." Joey exhaled heavily. "Sorry to disappoint you." Duke walked over to him looking in to his eyes.

Joey caught the seriousness in his cool blue orbs. "You talk to any brujah on the East Side, I will kill you were you stand, I do mean that. Other than that, relax. Yami told me you were coming." Joey felt his body slump forward with relief.

**

* * *

**

A tune started playing next to Yami. Raising his head slightly he reached for his phone.

"Hello?" He held the phone away still able to make out every word. "Why the hell did you call the cops on Ryou?" Yami brought the phone back. "Ishezu? What are you talking about?"  
"Marik is with Ryou at the police station because you called them."  
"No, I didn't. I called the cops on Bakura at the airport."  
"I told you Marik went to surprise Ryou. He was coming home from his vacation. How the hell did you get Bakura out of that?"  
"Jonouchi called me saying Bakura was waiting at the airport. Never mind. Where's Ryou now?"  
"Lucky for you, he's home now. By the way... I'm sending you the bill, plus interest."  
"He's going to kill me."  
"No not him, he's sending Bakura and Malik."  
"He wouldn't."  
"They never left the city. Bye Yami."

Yami dropped the phone, then ran around his penthouse grabbing whatever he could fit in a bag. Putting the strap on his shoulder he left the room and locked the door behind him. Going down the elevator, he ran to his car and started it up. Screeching the tires, he left the parking lot. Driving to the other side of town he reached a small game store. Honking the horn, he pulled in the driveway. Grabbing the bag, he continued to run the door. "Sugoroku! Open the door!" An old man came to open the door wearing his pajamas. "Yami, my boy what is it?" Yami dodged in the game room to catch his breath. "I need your help." Sugoroku knelt to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yami, what happened?"

"I missed up... I got half of a story and just created a war on a clan." The man still tried calming the young prince down. "Which one?" Yami tightened. "Ryou, the nosferatu from London. Now I have Malik and Bakura out to kill me."

"Yami, I'm leaving for Cairo in a two days." Yami smiled, "I might make it that long... if not, those are my most cherished books in the bag."  
"You're not going out like this."  
"Sure I can... scurry away with honor."  
"At least scurry then in style."

Sugoroku left Yami's side and to go around the glass case and hit a small button under the counter top. A secrete door opened up from the shelf on the back wall. "Follow me." Yami got up off the floor and followed him through the tunnel. A small flight of stairs led to a door. Opening it, Yami stepped in to the room. Candleslined the headboard of the bed, small private library on a shelf unite, a bottle of wine on the nightstand covered in dust. "Stay here, you'll be safe." Yami was still in awe that he never knew about this room. The man smiled before leaving him. "I'll come down when its time to go."  
"Thanks."  
"What's family for?"

Yami laid back on the bed. Snapping his fingers the candles flickered with a small flame, he picked up the bottle of wine scrapping off the dust. Uncovering a picture of a toon looking blues eyes white dragon, with the date of 1942. "There is a god." Popping the cork off, he took a small sip. The wine's age had improved over the years. "Pegasus I still hate you, but I love the wine."

Grabbing one of the candles he walked over to the bookcase. Pulling one off the shelf, he opened it to a page of Latin spells. Putting it back, another was Egyptian dark magic. Taking it back to the bed, he sat there with the book over his lap starring at it. The hieroglyphs told a story, but it didn't make sense to him, I he could only get one or two words out of it.

When Yami wasn't sleeping he was reading and drinking his wine that he found stashes of. Two days after going in Sugoroku opened the door like he said. "Yami, I have your ticket and passport ready. Hope you didn't mind, but I went to your house and got some things for you." Yami sighed. "Not at all. Say can I take this book with me?" The man looked at the book, that one? It's older than I am. My master handed that one to me when I was ready." Yami held it, "so you can read it."

"Ho, ho. Course I can, I wouldn't be an archeologist if I couldn't." He watched as Yami passed him grinning. "Maybe I should check on you more often, you get looney when you're left alone by yourself."

Yami hurried out to the car, placing the book on his lap. Sugoroku started to drive off, "don't worry in a half-hour. You'll be far enough away that no one will get you." Yami clutched the book. "That's not what worries me."

**

* * *

**

Yami sat by the window of the plane with Sugoroku to his right. A crossed from them sat Professor Hawkings. A dear friend of Sugoroku, and about the same age, Physically. "Mouto, did I tell you Rebecca just had her first birthday?" He shook his head, "no, she's that old already? I thought she had a couple months yet." Hawkings laughed. "So did I." Getting out a black and white picture Rebecca was cuddled with a stuffed teddy bear. "She's precious." He laughed again as he put it away. "Only when she sleeps." Yami smirked. "You play nicer than some people I know. He'd look at a picture and say "ho, ho you were so cute at that age. What happened?"

After a while, Yami began thumbing the book's cover. "My boy what do you have there?" Yami handed it to him. "Not sure. I found it, but I can read only a little of it." Hawkings took the book carefully. "Well, in this world there are professors and archeologist. The professor can explain what he found; the archeologist has to have someone else tell him what he found." Hawkings opened the book. "My god, I thought this book was a myth. This was used by the high priests. See this one will bring fallen comrades back to life. You may have stumbled on the missing link of history. May I look at it some more?"

Yami nodded. Sugoroku started to speak with Yami in a low pitch so Hawkings couldn't hear them even though they right a cross from him. "What did you do?" Yami leaned back. "How was I supposed to know what's in it?" The older man glared at him as if he should have known better. "If you found it in the library, you can guess that's its old." Yami sat back up. "Does it work?" The man stuttered and shook his head. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You've never tried it?"

"Maybe once upon a time."

The plane landed safely down on the sand-covered runway. Yami stepped out and took a look a round. Visions flashed in his mind. He shook his head suddenly. "Motion sickness?" Yami looked back to see Hawkings. "No, I've been here before." Hawkings handed him the book back. "Maybe in a past life."

Yami shrugged it off and turned to help them unload the luggage. "Are we staying in the city?" Sugoroku laughed. "No, we're headed to Valley of the Kings. We'll stay there."

**

* * *

**

Silver stands of hair swirled in front of his eyes as he watched a jeep stop at an excavation site. Two elderly gentlemen stepped out, while a much younger man stepped out from the driver's side door. His sun kissed skin set him off nicely from the desert sand. His spiked, tri-colored hair of red, black, and golden blond waved in front of his amethyst eyes, as the wind began to blow harder. "Interesting his eyes aren't crimson." Bakura looked over to the golden blond beside him. "He's among a mortal. Contacts do wonders."

Continuing to look over the cliff side down below in the gorge. The team was starting to turn in for the night. Yami was still sitting by the campfire reading the book. "I can't believe you had the Book of the Dead in your own house." Sugoroku was lying down behind him wrapped in a thick blanket. "Someone had to protect it." He threw a blanket over Yami's head. "Wrap up so you don't look all that suspicious."

Opening the book, the words became more easily to him.

_I call upon the day and the night,  
__The powers of the sun, the moon, and the wings of flight.  
__Correcting the wrongs to again make right.  
__Spirit a wake,  
__Death cannot take.  
__May your spirit shine.  
__A rise, a rise, a rise._

**

* * *

****Author's note: **I've gotten some questions on the story of what happened in Chicago. It's the night "Chicago died" The West Side got in to a fight the East Side. It took the cops a week to break it up. After several days of rioting the City was halfway destroyed. Don't worry Yugi will ask later and get the full version as to why the Ventrues hate the Brujahs so much. Don't forget to review. 


	3. Mourning Glory

**Author's note: **Yeah! Woot! Another chapter is up and ready to go. As always I want to thank everyone who is reading. Now if I can just get some reviews going, it'd be even better. **Warning brief strong language!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

**Blood Legacy:**

**Mourning Glory**

Seto felt his muscles burning; denial failed him as fatigue painfully took control. Whispering under his breath, "I'll never forgive you, you bastards." Taking his hand he extended it out in front of him as the blinding light released from his palm. A demonic smirk creased his lips when the last enemy fell at his feet. Looking over at the blond standing next to him looking clueless. "I thought we agreed no powers?" Seto huffed quickly and turned away from him. "Kill or be killed Joseph. Even that should be easy enough for you to understand." The brush began to swish violently. Seto focused his blue eyes on the reason behind it, now looking in to a lavender colored eyes a good seventy feet away. The eyes widened and took off running Seto followed with no hesitation.

The figure ran through the woods, knowing perfectly well where he was going to his advantage. Seto cut through the vines with his nails, gaining on him and closing the distance between them. Seto reached out for the long, light blond hair. The boy turned in the opposite direction causing Seto to trip over himself. Looking up his pursue ended. Looking in every direction the boy was gone. Hammer fisting the ground he stood up, angrily walking in any direction. A high pitch whistle then a scream began to fill his ears forced to look away the ground shook. Seto looked down the ground was beginning to fill with thick smoke. "Dammit." He leapt blindly, as the bomb exploded under him.

Opening his eyes, the clouds circled above him as they came in to view. Rolling to his side he slowly got up clutching his rib cage. Stumbling as he tried to continue to press onward, Seto felt the liquid run down and over the back of his hand, following the source he untied the shirt lace. Gently moving his hand over his chest, flinching as the touched the embedded object in his skin. Extending his nails he reached in to pinch the object's sides. Ripping it out, he looked at the large jagged rock, before dropping to the ground. He noticed a small group of trees in front of him. Feeling the cool shade on his skin he collapsed at the tree's base.

Seto was drifting in and out of consciousness, he could feel his bangs dance along his forehead and the blades of grass caress his face. His brows twitched as he felt something cold and wet tickle his chest. He reached to find the warm fur in his hand, then the pressure on his other side from the animal. He sighed contently as he massaged the animal's ears. "Fur, wet nose, wait a minute..." Seto opened his eyes barely to see Joseph resting on him, seizing the scruff of Joseph's neck grinning baring his fang slightly. His hand fell beside him again.

"_Seto... don't leave me." Seto looked down at the girl. "I won't, I'll be here when you wake." He brushed her face slightly as she smiled at him through weary eyes. Seeing his blood still drip from her mouth he leaned in licking it off and kissing her once again. Waiting till she fell asleep he grabbed the dagger from the side of her, standing he turned to see Yami in front of him. Wearing his traditional pharaoh robes. "I've over looked several things in your life, but I will not let you get away with this." Yami withdrew a dagger of his own clutching it tightly as he walked closer to Seto. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind as the girl yelled at Yami. "Damn him pharaoh! Just as he damned me!"_

Coughing harshly, he couldn't move. He felt Joseph help him over to his side. Giving up, he rolled back over hoping this curse would leave him and just let him die. "Joey... give it up." He hoped his message got all the way out, but had a feeling they didn't.

_Walking the dungeon halls, his steps could barely be heard against the floors. Two of his personal guards stood watch over the cell door. "Leave us." The guards nodded and took a different post at the ends of the hallway. Unlocking the door, he let himself in._

_A pale skinned girl sat on the bed running her fingers through her hair. Startled as she felt his arms wrap around her, she started to struggle. "Let go demon." Seto whispered in her ear. "You may want to choose your words carefully; your life is in my hands." Kisara jerked her head aside, "I don't care you're going to kill me anyway, what's taking you so long?" Seto kissed her shoulder. "You have a power I want to make mine." Kisara stood up. "Abuse me then kill me... is that it?" Seto smirked. "Would you prefer the other way around?" Kisara sneered at him. "You wouldn't dare."_

"_Try me. You're the one that insists that I'm a demon." Seto went over and picked up a bowl off the floor, reaching in to his shirt pulled out a wine bag emptying the water in to it, handing it back to her. "Thank you." She drank half of it before setting it back down. Seto caught her hands pulling her back up in to him. "What?" Seto looked over her petite frame, the long hair down to her waist, the tattered one-piece dress, and the same mysterious blue eyes he had. "Nothing." He leaned in to kiss her, feeling the curves of her hips, back and up to her chest. Gasping she tried to pull away from him. _

_Still holding her hand he sat on the edge of the bed inviting her over to him. Sitting on his thigh he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled resting her head on his, hugging him in return. "Kisara, stay with me." Kisara blinked not sure if she heard him right. "What?" Seto looked up at her. "Stay with me. I thought I could do this, but I can't. Somewhere I feel in love with you." Kisara began to run her fingers through his hair. "We're from two different worlds." Seto shook his head. "That's not true, my parents died when I was just a kid, the pharaoh's family adopted me. I'm from the streets just like you." Kisara looked in to his deep eyes of blue, "You know we won't live forever, I may leave your side or you'll leave mine first." Seto cupped the side of her face, "If there was a way, would you do it?"_

"_Then, I'd say yes." _

_Seto kissed her gently, feeling her tongue wrap around his. _The feeling of liquid, filled his mouth, _she relaxed sinking deeper in his mouth. _Seto reached up pulling her into him. Opening his eyes slowly he looked up to see Joseph's lips locked with his.

May 20, 1987

Seto woke up screaming, panting as he sat up right, looking around the room. Lifting his hand to wipe away the sweet. Pushing the thick comforter off him, he scooted to the edge of the king size bed letting his legs dangle off the side. "Only Jonouchi could turn a dream like that in to a nightmare."

"You know Kaiba-boy; dreams express your inner most desires."

Seto looked over to see Pegasus sitting the chair next to his bed. Out of instinct he grabbed a pillow next to him and threw it at him. "What are you doing in here?" Pegasus switched his brandy glass around. "You were screaming in the middle of the night, I came in to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." Seto picked up a small pillow next to him at threw it at Pegasus not really caring if it him or not. "I thought you were more mature than that. Thank you for proving me wrong." Pegasus got up from his chair and walked over to the door putting his hand on the handle. "By the way, there's a freshly prepared meal waiting for you downstairs, if your brother hasn't eaten it by now. You might want to consider it, especially since it's been awhile since your last meal." Seto left the bed to cross over to the other side of the room only liking a certain amount of space between them. Starting to unbutton his shirt while rummaging through his suite case. "How long was I out?" Pegasus looked down at his Funny Bunny watch. "Three weeks." He took his leave, leaving Seto alone.

Seto opened the door to his room beginning to look for his brother. Checking his room, the game room, the swimming pools, he was beginning to run out of ideas. Stopping in the middle of the hall yelling a question in general. "Has anyone seen Mokuba?"

"Last I knew he was in his room, but that was an hour ago." Seto looked over, doing a quick double take. The maid's skirt was at his eye level, with her long, limber legs standing on the ladder. He felt his get warm for a second then controlled himself. "Already checked." The girl stepped down a couple steps, and looked at him, his face was still a little pink. "You all right?" Seto tried hard not to blush again. "I'm fine." The girl looked in to his eyes. "You have really pretty eyes." Seto took her hand to help her down. "Thank you, so do you." Her eyes were just a shade lighter and brighter than his were. She stepped on to the carpet noticing her five foot three was no match for his six foot four. "God I'm short." She sighed and walked down the hall with Seto following her, he felt his eyes drift over her. Long hair down to her waist, the French maid's outfit complementing her long legs, petite frame, and perky breasts. He felt his face getting hotter this time. "Where the hell did that come from?" The girl looked back, noticing his face was to the floor. "Did you say something?" Seto cleared his throat. "No, just thinking out loud." He couldn't pin point it exactly, but after walking with the girl, the more convinced he became that he had met her before. They could hear voices getting louder from the room ahead of them. "Love to keep chatting with you Kaiba, but one of us still has work to do." She walked in to the room greeting them, he heard Pegasus greet her back. "Anzu, I was wondering where you were." Seto shook his head, hoping the name was just name and not who the thought it was.

Giving up he opened the split doors to the kitchen, seeing a small boy at the island countertop eating a bowl of cereal. The dark haired boy looked at the brunet and blinked his violet eyes. Seto creased his brow as he took the barstool a crossed from the boy, preparing a bowl for himself. "AH!" The boy started screaming until one of the kitchen staff members came rushing in. "Mokuba what's wrong?" Seto put the milk back down on the counter waiting to see how long his brother's tantrum was going to last. "There's a stranger!" The plump woman looked at Seto minding his own business then back at Mokuba. "That's not a stranger, it's your brother." Mokuba shrugged. "Really never seen before in my life." Seto looked up through is dark brown bangs. "Ha. Ha." Flicking a piece of puffed cereal off his spoon, letting bounce off of Mokuba's nose. "Witness! Child abuse!"

Anzu sat down in the chair at the end of the table. Turning the chair around she refaced Pegasus, her red hair was dark brown, and pulled up, wearing a 1920's styled Armani suite. Her legs crossed over the edge of the table, proudly showing her strapped high heels. "Sorry, you know I never discus business while undercover." Pegasus pulled out a file. "Understandable." He slid the folder a crossed the table to her. "Domino, Japan is in trouble." Anzu smiled, but the look on his face told her, he wasn't kidding this time. She opened it up and began to read it. "Yami's..." Pegasus looked away briefly. "Yes, Yami, our beloved Tremere prince, is dead. Thanks to those two Malkavians." Anzu glanced back. "From what I heard he had it coming to him." Pegasus sat back in his chair, cupping his fingers together. "With Yami out of the way, Seto is now Prince of the city." Anzu laughed. "I'd thought you'd be happy, you got exactly what you and Seto wanted."

"Think of what Kaiba-boy did to Egypt, during Yami's transformation phase. Now add the military weapon's he manufactures, the computer technology he has access to, the billions of dollars he's collected through out the years. He could wipe out the face of Earth in the matter of minutes if he wanted to."

"What do want me to do? Kill him before he gets the chance?" Pegasus smiled back through his silver hair. "Nothing that drastic, just keep an eye on him, you are the best spy that I know of."

"Assassin. There's a difference." Pegasus smiled. "Of course. My apologies."

Seto walked back in to his room taking a look around, feeling something was off. Shifting his eyes back and forth through the room he grabbed his suite on the hanger and went in to the bathroom for a quick shower. Turning on the water to the desired warmth, the steam filtered out as he flipped the switch on the nozzle. Taking off his shirt he folded neatly setting it on the counter next to the sink. Looking down, he fingered the scar on his chest, which oddly enough like an odd shaped cross. "It's a good thing I don't believe in your power." Un-notching his belt he put it off and placed it next to his shirt, beginning to lower his pants a cat call whistle echoed from behind him. Turning around, he saw no one standing there and nothing moving from the breeze they would have made. "It was nothing, just my mind playing tricks that's it. That better be it." Just to be on the safe side he lowered his pants and jumped in the shower still wearing his boxers.

Wrapping the fluffy towel around him he stepped on to the carpet then on to the tile. "Hope you're planning on changing your boxers. That'd be a horrid place to get a rash." Seto spun around trying to figure out who was there with him. "Anzu were are you!" The girlish laugh filled the air. "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore and that'd just take all the fun out if." Seto picked up the body spray of the counter and sprayed himself. "Isn't there someone else you can annoy? Yami perhaps, I know he'd enjoy it." Anzu gasped, "you didn't hear did you? Yami stabbed himself with a wooden stake."

"What!"

"He was throwing pencils up at his ceiling and ended up stabbing himself in the hand." Seto opened the door and left the room. "Kaiba I know you're upset, but you didn't have to leave." He came back holding a pair of silk boxers. "I'm not."

"I feel special you're going to give me a show, I thought I'd have to date you for that." Seto sighed, changing them still wrapped in the towel. "No, I just have to be smart about it." Anzu snickered. "How do know I'm not the towel?" Seto hung his head low in front of him knowing that she could have been telling the truth. "Cheer up Kaiba, I'm just having a little fun." Seto sighed heavily as he grabbed the deep navy blue pants and put them on, followed by a sky blue shirt. Buttoning it up he placed a tie around his neck. "You look like a pilot." Seto looked down. "No I don't."

"I have the better view you do." Seto took the tie off and put the jacket on. "It's a little better, but not much." Seto sat on the bed putting on his socks and shoes. "I don't need this from you."

"If you didn't get from me, then who would?" He put his foot back down on the floor. "Everyone else. Don't you have someone you have to kill off?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Seto got up from the bed and left the room. Anzu listened in as Mokuba brother greeted him. "You looked like you've seen a ghost, everything ok?"

"Yeah, just had a scary thought that's all."

Seto stepped out of the limo with his little brother Mokuba as Pegasus followed them out and they walked in to Madison Square Garden together. The building opened up, as they went down the escalator, Mokuba looked up at the glass ceiling. Walking to the nearest tunnel, coming out, they were awe struck by how many people filled the arena. The Duel Monsters game, Pegasus created, was its one-year anniversary tonight, to celebrate was the regional championships, with ten thousand dollars on the line to the victor and a chance to face Pegasus himself.

Pegasus sat down with Kaiba next to him on the floor seats. "I'm still amazed you didn't part-take in my tournament Kaiba-boy." Seto watched ahead as he answered. "Sorry, I had better things to do with my time, besides this looks really lame considering how we used to "play" it."

"I take it you're still working on your secret project?" Seto looked over. "Its not much of a secret if you know about it, how'd you find out?" Pegasus looked over at him. "Kiaba you of all people should know I have my ways."

Seto sat back and talked with his brother a good portion on the time. Including going with him whenever he wanted snacks. Seto never understood how he could eat so much. He doesn't get the energy off of it. The only thing he could think of was that he was nine years old when he was turned, and the he was just doing what any normal boy would do...eat.

"_Seto get back!" Seto remembered just seeing an outline of someone pushing him back as he carried the small boy to the bed in the palace. "Mokuba! What happened to him? Tell me already!" A priestess bent down and spun him in to a hug. "Seto, we're not sure... he just collapsed in the hall." The young prince ran in to the room and stood beside Seto as they watched them trying to revive the small boy. "Is he going to die?" The spiky haired prince hugged him. "No, the God's wouldn't allow such an act." They both yelled as they were forced from the room and the door shut behind them. Seto awoke while lying on the floor with the prince still leaning on him sleeping. The priestess came from the room; "I don't understand how his body can be lifeless like that. It's like he's dead, but he's still alive." The older priest held her. "At this rate he won't live very long, a couple days at best." Seto lowered his head, waiting till they were gone to start sobbing. The prince lifted his head and hugged him tightly. Seto wrapped his arms around the other and cried himself to sleep._

"How you enjoying the evening?" Seto blinked snapping back in to reality. Watching as Pegasus retook the seat next to him. "It's alright. I've been too livelier occasions. I thought you out there dueling Keith?" Pegasus grinned. "Well, well, you didn't fall asleep on me." Seto looked on seeing a small boy dueling in the final round reading from a piece of paper. "Hope not." The boy put down his last card and ended up winning the match. Pegasus went back to shake the boy's hand as Keith walked away broken and humiliated.

Getting back in to the car Seto and Mokuba sat on one side while Pegasus sat on the other. "I know you love toying with your enemies, but why?" Pegasus looked out the window. "I had my reasons." Seto folded his arms a crossed his chest. "Not good enough. You had no reason to do what you did."

"Kaiba, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You called a kid from the stands and broke a duelist." Pegasus sat back in the chair a little bit more. "When you're in my position you'll know why I do the things I do. Besides he was arrogant and needed to be dropped down a peg or two."

"Or five."

"Although, your stature just may be upped sooner than we thought." Seto was still glaring at him. "What do you mean?" Pegasus sighed and poured to glasses of his special wine. "You want this first." Pegasus handed him a glass Seto hesitantly took it. "I just received word that the Tremere prince, Yami, has been shall we say killed." Seto held the glass thinking about what Anzu had told him. "He's really dead?" Pegasus took a drink. "Seems that way; congratulations you just bought yourself the title of prince of Domino. Cheers."

Seto instinctively raised his glass, but didn't drink to the toast, that marked his success. Looking away he tried to make sense of everything. Yes, he hated Yami, but in a way, the competed with each other forcing the other to become stronger. If he's gone, who else is there?

"How did it happen?" Pegasus swallowed quickly. "He fled. Running away to escape his enemies, the malkavians caught him in Egypt, ironically in the Valley of the Kings." Mokuba eyes widened. "That's impossible, he wouldn't run he had the strength to take them on. The gangrels would have saved him." Seto starred in to the wineglass as Pegasus continued. "To make matters worse for him, he knew it was coming and sent his bodyguard somewhere over here in the States."

"That's not true. Yami would never run like a coward. I think you got your lines crossed again."

"Believe what you want Kaiba-boy, but the fact still remains, the prince is dead."

Seto tucked Mokuba under the blankets in the guestroom. "Seto do you think its true, what he said?" Seto looked down in to his violet eyes and nodded. "And tomorrow our lives will change for the better, just liked I promised you."

Seto waited until his brother fell a sleep. Quietly he left the room and went down the hall to his room. Loosening his shirt, he kicked off his shoes and laid back in the center of the bed staring up at the ceiling.

He looked up at the dark figure hovering over him, as the bright light shined from behind. Joseph began to smile only making Seto more nervous as to what he was unaware of. Pushing Joey back he stood abruptly trying to figure out what he was going to do next. "I'm going to sleep." He dashed over to the tree and climbed to the top perching on the branch trying to piece everything together. "Ok, I remember the fight, the figure behind the brush, the cannonball exploding, and I woke up under that mutt." Seto starred off replaying the scene over and over hoping to uncover something. "All around the mulberry bush I was chasing a psycho..."

"Shut up Seto!" Seto lost his balance not really sure when Yami had gotten there. "Was he there the whole time? Ra, he might have joined in. I don't remember." Seto jumped down landing on his feet and pressed on towards the castle.

"I'm telling you, these malkavians are clever..."

"Don't give them anymore credit. Yami you can come with but leave the scared puppy behind... anything to get rid of him till I figure this out. That's it." Seto looked up towards the third story balcony, whispering under his breath. "He can't jump that high yet." Seto took off running and spring boarded off the riverbank. Making the landing with ease. He looked back smiling as he started to Yami follow him. "That should hold him up for a while."

"Ah!" Seto looked back seeing Yami half way over the railing still holding on to Joseph trying to pull him back up. Yami slipped again this time digging his nails in to Joseph's arm. Walking back over he summoned enough strength to pull them back over. His eyes traveled to the blonde's wounds, his wrists were slashed deep. Joseph was licking them closed. "Where you trying to save him or kill him?"

"What do you think?" He looked back through the chamber room. The shields and all the swords on the walls were accounted for, nothing looked out of place. Which scared him even more. Opening the door he looked out in to the hall where it split off. "Which way?" Yami stood back and spoke up. "We split up."

Not waiting another moment he dashed down the hall. Jumping he attached himself to the way and scurried along the crease of the wall and ceiling for protection. He'd stop every now and again to check for sounds out of place. Seeing a light grow ahead of him he perched upright on the wooden beam before the connecting hall.

A small boy walked in to the hall searching both directions, Seto's brow creased as he continued to watch him. His features, height, everything, he had known, but couldn't understand it. Jumping down for a better look he still remained in the shadows. "Mokie?" The boy turned around, his violet eyes brightened. "Seto is that you?" Seto crept from the shadows slowly revealing himself, then rushed in hugging the small boy. "Mokuba, what are you doing here?" The boy's grip tightened on his brother. "Malik, he kidnapped me while Bakura took Kisara. I was with her, but she told me escape I don't know what's happened to her now..."

"Don't worry we'll find her, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Too bad you're not." Seto's eyes widened as he felt something stab him in the back. Pushing his brother away, Mokuba held a demonic smile, as his eyes changed to the same shade of blue. "You guys really should learn how to stick together." He felt his heart race, watching the boy change in to him. "Ah, hell."

He flinched his shoulder, then waited for it to heal before continuing. "Poor Kaiba, you never can catch a break can you? Losing to me in a game a tag, you can't tell the difference between your real brother and me. Kind of sad, but I have a job to accomplish." They both attacked locking their arms, rendering them useless, hoping to sweep the other's leg from under them. "Who are you?" The imposter giggled, "Just an assamite looking for a pay raise, by killing you." The assamite swept Seto first, getting his leg caught up in to the torso kicked sideways, rolling him as Seto had gotten the upper hand. "What good will that do?" The assamite smiled, shape shifting in to a snake, slithering free. "Easy, kill Yami, you get the power, kill you, and third in line gets it, Bakura." Diving to grab hold of it, the snake wiggled free finding an opening in his pant leg. "Not bad, you've been working out. It shows." Seto growled, extending his nails. "Get out of there. "If you insist." Swiping down he missed the snake, cutting himself. "Son-of-a."

"Bitch? Only when I want to be..." He looked up seeing a slender brunet, with short bobbed hair, wearing a black leather corset top over a white peasant shirt and leather pants. Resembling a stable boy's outfit.

"What is that, twice now you've lost to me? I thought you said you were unbeatable? The name's Anzu you might want to remember it. Bye." Seto rose to his feet hammer fisting the wall, realizing he was a lone. "Damn you."

Seto headed down the way Anzu had come from; hoping it was best way to the malkavians. Going down a spiral-enclosed stairway, he put his hand in front of him palm up, using a spell to ignite a small flame. The wooden door at the bottom refused to open, kicking out the door, he flinched as a hand reached in after him, grabbing his shirt and throwing him in to the room. Looking up, only to see Joseph standing on his throat ready to press down at any moment. "Seto?"

"Mutt."

"It is you!" Joseph wrapped his arms around him tightening his bear hug. "Let go. Damn it!"

"I knew it was you, you're the only one that will talk to me like that." Seto stomped on his foot to get him to let go, straightening his shirt back out, he took a look around the room. The torches lit high a long the walls, one main bon fire in the center of the room, the sight of iron chains and wood filled the floor. "I don't know which is worse, for the fact that I was stuck in here, or that you can wonder around any palace and find the freakin torture chamber." Seto huffed as he tried looking for a way out. "You act like I wanted this to happen. Stuck? What do you mean stuck?" Joseph crossed his arms, "exactly what I mean. There are two doors, the one I walked through, then yours." Kaiba turned back around about to strangle Joseph. "AH!" Seto looked up, seeing Yami just about land on top of him. Taking a small step sideways, watching Yami roll a little bit after he landed. "Have fun?" Yami shook his head and stood up. "Sort of... please tell me you guys have a way out of here." Seto glared at him not liking the idea that was the first thing out of his mouth. A small scarab beetle landed next to his shoe as he torched it with his flame, listening to it scream in pain as it died. "What did you do?" Joseph grabbed a stick from the fire pit. "Can we discuss this later?" They started to fend off the beetles as the swarmed around them. "By the way Kaiba, what did take you so long?" Seto sprung the flame thrower spell, torching a straight line down the river. "Assamite." Yami crouched down to the ground. "Assamite... as in shape shifting assassins?" Seto looked back. "Did I stutter?" Yami grabbed a bottle as it came towards him. "What's that?" Yami looked at Joseph for a second then opened it. "Gift from the gods..." Yami took a drink spitting it back out catching Seto's flame. "The god's hate me." Seto and Joseph froze. "Do that again." Seto summoned a lightening attack as Yami leapt around the room torching everything he could with his newly found weapon. Clearing away for the door Seto had come from, he hated knowing the stairwell was enclosed, but at least he knew where it led.

Running down the hallway, he turned the third direction in which Anzu might have headed. "Well, this looks familiar." Yami kept up starting to run low on the wine. "It's a castle the whole damn thing looks familiar." Joseph tuned to side hallway. "Here quick!" Seto looked down the stoned hallway. "You better be right." They continued to race down the staircase. "Left." Seto looked at Joseph trying to figure out where he's getting his directions from. Landing in front of an iron gate. Seto heated the door so he could kick it in. Looking upon Kisara, chained above the well, choking back the tears at her sight, his anger grew stronger for his hatred of the malkavian clan. "Release her." The light colored blond walked behind her forcing her chin back, he could see the pain in her eyes. "We already did. You didn't hear the screams earlier?" Seto reached for his sword, "Let her go." Malik walked around her. Seto lunged forward rubbing the steel against Malik's throat. "If you insist." Spinning out of the way, he kicked the handle sending her down the well until the chain snapped at the end. Fighting his way through, Seto backed Malik against the wall, punching him in the rib cage. Seto heard something behind causing him to look away, catching his moment of opportunity, punched Seto in the jaw, knocked him backwards, kicking him one more time to fall in to the well to join her.

Holding her soaked body against him, he tried undoing the chained knots that impaled her fragile skin. "Seto I told you the gods would pull us apart." Shifting his foot over he refused to believe it. "No, stay with me."

"Seto at least you die alone." Seto looked up squinting trying to get him in to his focus. "Malik you bastard."

"Wrong answer." Malik sent down an electric current down the chain. Seto heard the sound of wings flapping around him. He screamed her name as she screamed one last time. Before letting the echoes died down in silence. He looked in to the blue eyes of white dragon as it looked back at him; it self-destructed right in front of his eyes. Watching as the scales scattered around him. Unwrapping the chain the final time her lifeless body fell in to his arms. Propping her over his shoulder, he carried her out of the well. Watching as Joseph stepped towards him wanting to say something, but held it in. Shifting her body around, he held Kisara in front of him until they left the castle. Back to the tree where he collapsed under. There he kissed her a final time and buried her.

Joey sat in front of his computer, watching the surveillance cameras he had installed on the roof, and smaller ones in the smoke detectors of their apartment, making it easier for him to patrol. "You know some would call that stalking." Joey smiled slightly as he watched the rain fall on the quiet evening. "Just keeping a promise. "No matter what happens, guard him with your life." Duke sighed and twirled his dark bangs with his finger, as he sat next to him straddling the wooden chair. "You found out about Yami?" Joey closed his eyes. "Yeah, Mai told me the other day." Duke set a bottle of blood wine on the desktop. "Here, I noticed you haven't gotten out too often. Just don't over do it." Joey nodded as Duke left him. Hearing the door click shut behind him.

Leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms behind his head as he sighed, looking in to the wine bottle, he noticed a letter under the door. Turning around, he walked over to it and picked it up. Studying it carefully it just had name Joey Wheeler and his address on it, with a no return address. He tore the seal open, taking out the letter.

_Each day is just little piece of a puzzle that we call life._

_Some puzzles are just more complicated than others._

_Yami _

Joey looked up while his hand dropped to his side. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Looking back at the computer next to the window, Lillian was frantically screaming. Dropping the letter he dashed to his computer chair. Not wanting to believe what he was seeing was true. Thomas was walking through the hallways carrying a ten-inch cutting knife. Lillian was pulling on his arm, but he continued his rampage. Joey leapt from his chair, flinging the door open. Running down the flight of stairs, hoping he wasn't to late. Pounding on the door, Lillian was screaming for help. Good enough for him, Joey kicked in the door. Dashing through the small apartment, he grabbed Thomas pulling him back from Yugi, who was now wide-awake and screaming. Joey looked in to his eyes, noticing they were still shut. "He's sleepwalking." Wrestling the knife free, Joey punched him one, knocking him unconscious. Lillian rushed passed him grabbing Yugi from his bed. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do, I didn't want to hurt him." Joey panted a little bit. "It's alright. I should really apologize, I broke your door in and he's gonna have one heck of a bruise." Yugi started to calm down a little bit and looked at Joey, extending his arms. "I think someone wants to thank you." Joey leaned back, but couldn't say no to his big amethyst eyes. Picking him up Yugi clutched on to his shirt. "Sorry kid, back to mommy you go. Maybe when you're older we can play, but for now its way passed your bedtime." He handed Yugi back to his mother. "You want me to move him to the couch for ya?" Lillian smiled placing Yugi back in his bed with his teddy bear. "Would you? I'm already going to have one heck of a time trying to explain this to him." Joey picked him and carried him to the couch. "Put ice on it for fifteen minutes, and then switch to a warm rag. Do that twice for both and it shouldn't be too bad."

"Thank you...eh?"

"Joey."

Lillian smiled, "Thank you Joey."

"Anytime. If you need anything I'm the apartment right above you. Just get a broomstick and tap." Joey smiled before walking out of the apartment. Walking back up the stairs he ran his hand through his hair. "It better not be like this his whole life." Duke was leaning on the railing looking down on him. "Yami couldn't have chosen anyone better for this job though."

**Author's note: **Hey guys me again. Alright, **first**, I'm sorry if it was angst. **Second**, to those that have been waiting for Yugi to finally get transformed I'm sorry, I wanted to write the background first and not just jump straight in, it is getting there. As you can tell, there is a little bit of the series going on, this will continue. **Third, **now that you read it, **please for the love of Ra, review!**


	4. still living in the past

**Author's note:** Yeah! Chapter 5 is up! Everybody party.

**Disclaimer: **Ditto as the other chapters...

**Blood Legacy:**

**Still Living in the past? **

June 6, 1990

Three years had passed since Joey's rescue mission in the Mouto residence. "Lillian had never forgotten it, inviting Joey over for dinner, trips to the parks, and even entrusted him to baby-sit for them. Celebrating Yugi's birthday, she threw a small party earlier in the day, but then had a night of cards with a little smaller crowed, Duke, Joey, and two late teen brothers Alex and Matt.

Duke turned down the stereo behind him a notch or two, when Lillian came back from tucking Yugi in to bed. Joey laughed as the two brothers were mocking him as he dealt the cards. Matt pretended to hold a radar gun, "I've got him clocked at two miles per hour. Alex looked down at the two face down cards in front of him waiting for the other two. "Come on Joey I have a dead grandmother who deals faster than you." Duke was munching down on the pretzels next to him, starting to look at his hand. "Score! Rummy!" Thomas laughed as everyone else looked confused. "Duke for the last time, we're playing golf." Duke piled his cards together and handed them back to Joey. "New deck." He took the cards and gave Duke four new cards. Lillian sat back down next to Thomas, setting her glass of Diet Coke and began to look at two of her face down cards in front of her.

Everyone went around the table taking a card from the deck or the pile, hoping that with each switch made gave them a lower score. Alex drew from the deck picking up a two of clubs. Switching it with the top left he pulled out the King of diamonds. "Ah. Merry Christmas." He threw the card at his brother. Matt picked up the card. "Thank you." Switching it with his lower right, pulled out the king of spades. "Dang it!" Lillian gladly took the card, discarding a queen to the discard pile. Laughing she knocked on the table. Letting them know they had one round to try and beat her score. The mixed voices of laughing and shrieks revealed non of them had much of a chance. Lillian exposed two kings on the left side, about ready to flip the other two. "Hold on." Matt turned over his top left and bottom right exposing his two kings as well. Lillian flipped the top right giving away her ace of clubs. Matt revealed his ace of hearts. Lillian still smiled through it as he flipped over her second ace. "Two points Matt, think you can beat it?" Matt held his breath slightly as he tapped his finger on the last down faced card. "Maybe, I never got a chance to change it." The room tensed as he started to flip it. "Two of diamonds, three points. Lilly looks like luck was with you this time." Duke took everyone's score as they piled the cards to give to Matt so he could deal.

Yugi was in bed starring up at the white painted ceiling, listening to everyone laughing from the other room. Getting curious as to what was going on, he pushed the blankets off of him and got out of bed. Grabbing his teddy bear he headed for the door. His eyes stung as the bright light hit his eyes. Forcefully he looked away and began to moan. Hopping to the other side of the hall, Yugi crawled along on the floor, trying not to be noticed as he poked his head out from the floor.

Duke looked over Lillian's shoulder seeing the small, spiky haired child. "Duke you alright?" Yugi sunk down lower putting his finger to his lips not wanting Duke to say anything. "Yeah, I'm fine my neck just started to stiff up on me. Joey noticed Yugi and Duke playing together, Joey quickly pointed at him then over with each word he mouthed. "You. Bed." Yugi stuck his tongue out at him and shook his head no, making his wide amethyst eyes even brighter. Duke took a drink of his cola trying to not blow Yugi's cover with his laughter. Seeing his mother move, he snuck away trying to find a safer spot. The card game was already underway when he reached the opening in the hallway. Joey reached under the table signaling for Yugi to move back a little bit more. The laughter picked up again as his mother knocked on the table, his brows creased as the mixed emotions filled the air again. He saw his mother nudge Thomas's arm. "Sorry Thomas I guess lady luck just isn't with you tonight." Out of nowhere he struck his mother.

Her eyes swelled with tears from the pain and shock. Joey stood up, but Duke was faster. Grabbing Thomas's shirt, he pulled him in closer to him so his blue eyes met Thomas's dark brown. "Do that again in my presence again or not and I swear to you now that you will not see the daylight again." Seeing the fear swell in Thomas's eyes Duke shoved him back down in his chair. Scrambling from his chair he left the room.

"Lillian, you ok?"

Yugi didn't wait for his mother's answer for Duke as he took off running through the kitchen and in to his room. Diving under his covers he spent the night with his head buried under the covers.

"Yes, I'm fine..."Matt and Alex hugged her and thanked her for the evening before making their way out the door, not really sure what else they could have done if they stayed. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that." Joey comforted her as Duke got her a glass of water. Noticing Yugi's bear on the floor, he slide it under the counter a little bit more so she didn't see it.

"Thank you, thanks for everything." Duke handed her the glass. "He was just lucky I beat Joey to the punch, he really would have picked himself up off the floor." Lillian took a drink of the crisp liquid, then smiled slightly. "Wouldn't be the first time." Joey's honey colored eyes still filled with concern. "Are you going to be alright?" Lillian lowered her head then came back smiling brightly at him. "I'll just sleep with a broomstick in Yugi's room tonight." Joey hugged her. "Sounds good to me." He let go and waited for Duke to give her a hug as well, as both exited the apartment together.

"That was interesting..." Joey reached for the key in his pocket. "I knew I didn't like him for a reason."

"Are you going to be alright?" Joey lowered his head on the brown door, resting his hand on the handle. "I don't know." Joey opened the door and walked in to the small apartment. "Should have known your manners wouldn't change much." Joey looked back to still see Duke in the doorway. "Would you like to come in?" Duke nodded and stepped through the doorway. Joey kicked off his shoes and tried to relax a little bit. "I didn't think I had to, your pretty much entitled to do anything you want." Duke made his way through the kitchen, searching the cabinets. That were bare for the most part. "Not entirely, I still have rules to follow." Joey could hear the water faucet running. "Wish you'd send the rule book to Kaiba, he's changing the rules as he goes." Duke stood in the kitchen putting sugar in to two different glasses. "That's not surprising." He put the pot of water on the stove and added two tea bags to it. "Let me put this way, there are no boundaries anymore. What took Yami twenty years to build, he destroyed in a year." Duke leaned on the doorway. "I'm surprised it took him that long." Joey sighed as looked at Yami's note posted on his wall above his computer. "His brother Mokuba is to thank for that."

Duke sat on the couch beside him handing him a cup of white colored tea. Joey took it and took a drink, "What is that?" Duke smiled, "insomniac tea. I put to much sugar in there didn't I?" Joey shook his head. "No it's good, I just wasn't expecting that." Duke took a drink. "Ryou, taught it to me. When I was cramming for my college exams." Joey stopped him. "Ryou Bakura? Small, British, nosferatu?"

Duke smiled, "and looks like a girl in the right light, that's the one. We were at Notre Dame University together. I was there for game design and computer programming. He was there for some off the wall class. I was starting to go nuts cramming and he taught me how to make it." Joey nodded slightly, "I can see how that helped."

"Unfortunately, I had to much and was accused of being on speed. 4.0 GPA with academic probation."

"That's all that matters." Joey clicked on the internet and accessed his e-mail address. "Nice... twenty items and only two matter." Duke got up and started wondering around the room. Noting a hilted sword mounted on the wall tied in a note where the leather strap had broke. "May I?" Joey looked over to see him glancing at the sword. "Go ahead." Joey spun back around as Duke took down the sword with both hands. Grabbing the handle he listened to the clean scrape of the metal, examining the blade it was dull and chipped. "This sword's seen better days." Joey smirked as he read the letter from Honda. "She's been with me since the Crusades..." Duke sheathed the sword again, "as in the Holy Crusades?" Joey spun back around to see him. "Take it from me, there was nothing Holy about it... we barely escaped with our lives." Duke became intrigued as he went back to the couch leaning his head over the arm rest, wanting to be entertained by a good story.

"It had already been thirteen months of hell, the last thing we wanted and needed was another fight. Bakura and Malik had kidnapped Kisara, a toreador and Kiaba's love on top of it." Duke interrupted. "Why Kisara?" Joey sighed. "Yami was the chosen one at the time and was destined to be with her. If they killed one, the alignment would be broken and they'd have to start all over. If you've done your research..."

"Only happens every five thousand years."

"Exactly. Anyway, the three of us left our company that night to "scout" ahead. Only somehow the malkavians knew about it and cut us off at the pass, just before dawn they attacked. We were out numbered, a hundred to one and we were a day and a half ahead of the rest of the army. All of us took out our share as fast as we could, Yami just about killed himself five hours in, I was keeping up with Kiaba just to irritate him. In the beginning as they circled us, we agreed not to use our powers to make it an even fight. Sword and shield that was it." Joey took a drink of his tea before continuing on. "Well, truly getting on his nerves Kiaba gave up and used his powers anyway. I was yelling at him and he did his usual to me and took off running, which left me to pick-up Yami off the ground."

"Wait a minute... Yami? Mister I can go without sleep for three days and still have energy to spare?" Joey stopped and looked at Duke. "Yeah, I told you he just about killed himself. And to tell you how badly he was out of it I had looked down and had to pull out an arrow out of his thigh... Yami was covered in blood at this point... I bet if he wasn't so tired I think he would have enjoyed it. We ended up hearing this explosion go off, I assumed it was Kiaba showing off again, but Yami thought different. I followed his scent to a open meadow, the smoke was starting to fill in to the woods blinding Yami he almost combusting as he ran through it. Pulling him back I transformed and took off in to the meadow."

"Did you find him?"

"I found him passed out under a tree, bleeding to death. I treated him and saved him, but I don't think he knows I did. He ends up waking up under me, Yami starts cracking up laughing as Kiaba's royally confused, I'm busting up laughing because Yami gathered a bunch oh branches together and is using them like an umbrella. Anyway, we stopped to take a short cat nap and recuperate. Heading off to the castle again Kiaba comes up with brilliant plan to enter through the third story balcony. If it wasn't for his suffering already I was going to kill him right then and there. I ended up attempting the jump from hell literally thanks to Yami. Missed the balcony and he sunk all ten nails in to my arm...

Mind you I was against this from the beginning, Kiaba was underestimating these guys, Yami was just there physically half the time, which left me to try and figure out their true power. I found it alright. After Yami had us split up, I probably wondered that whole place for an hour before finding any sign of life."

_Walking down the torch lit hallway, only the crimson runner and stone walls were seen looking up the ceiling wasn't visible, but you knew it was there. Relying on his hearing, only the sound of the breeze seeping through the window slits. Several hallways appeared, but none of them seemed to feel right. _

_A bright, golden light flashed as it turned down the left hallway at the end of the hall. _

"At first I thought it was Kaiba, but when I reached it, it just disappeared. I felt an arm reach from behind me, arching my back backwards I saw the dagger come straight for my neck."

_Taking the attackers arm pushing it away with his own. Going for an elbow strike with his free hand, his attacker caught it pulling it up his back, putting pressure on his shoulder. _

"So, I did what any normal street fighter would do... drove my heel straight up. And listened to his voice go a little higher."

_The grips loosened, Spinning around he pinned Malik's arm behind him rendering it useless. Sweeping his leg out Jonouchi forced Malik to the floor. Malik scissor kicked upward locking Jonouchi's neck between his legs rolling him over to the floor as well. Jonouchi saw the dagger in his sights as well as Malik as the fight for it was starting. Malik still held the advantage putting pressure on Jonouchi's neck or twisting his body until it would snap, Jonouchi wasn't about to give in that easily twisting his body with Malik, easing the pain he put his long legs to use. Wrapping his leg around Malik allowing himself to start kicking him in the solar plexus and ribs. Jonouchi squirmed his way free, leaning over Malik, Jonouchi picked him up by the back of his hair, elbow striking the side of his face, knocking Malik out cold. Inhaling deep and quick Jonouchi got up and started down the hallway again. Now becoming more cautious to the slightest detail. _

_Tilting his head as he continued to look on at a wooden door, cautiously he pushed the heavy door open. Stepping in to the vast room. The aura of pain and death consumed his body causing him to go dizzy. Kneeling on the ground he placed his hand on the object next to him, to help him back up. Pulling his hand back he noticed two puncture in his palm._

"You found the torture chamber... not a fun place to be with those guys..." Joey laughed. "To bad we were really in the Great Hall. Torches lit around the wall, climbing up, I feared of what I would find, becoming even more scared at the thought of what else might be lurking in there with me. Taking a torch back down, I threw it on the center pile of wood, watching the light reflect off the various means of torture. Frantically, I started to look for a way out catching a glimpse of a green light starting to glow from underneath a door. I wanted to go back, but that meant running in to Malik again. Sighing I walked to the far door, hoping to at least catch them by surprise. The door shook a couple times before it busted out. I sought my opportunity and reached in. Grasping the material I pulled, yanking the figure in the room. Flipping him over my arm, landing on his back. I leaned over looking in to the piercing blue eyes of the brunet."

"Well, that explains why he hates you, its starting to make sense..."

"Yeah, yeah...instinctively I got up and extended my hand, only to have Seto slap it away. I watched him as Seto made his way around the room looking for a way out. "There are only two doors Seto, yours and mine. That's it." I heard the sighing, huffy, sound that he makes when he's irritated. This strange noise started to echo in my ears. "What is that?" Seto Looked back. " What?" "The scream got louder. "AH!" We both looked up, and there's Yami falling. Seto's arms stretched out in front of him."

"He's actually going to do something nice for a change?"

"Eh, sort of... just before Yami landed on him, Seto moved to the left, watching Yami fall where he was.

Yami got up after rolling three times a cross the floor. "Seto you bastard, what the hell did you do that for?"

"I already met the floor twice, I wasn't doing it again." Yami looked confused at me, as I put my hands to my ears, trying to drown out the high pitched scream. Looking over to see what it was, Seto had fire blasted something on the ground. "Remind me to kill you if we make it out alive." Yami never answered him, trying his own spells that were barely working due to his power level diminishing. I picked up a long stick from the fire pit and fended off the scarab beetles behind them."

"How did those get in there?" Duke questioned.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. But I found out that Yami and myself weren't the only ones who had our share of troubles. Seto ended up having a run-in with an assamite. We continued to fight for our lives in there. Yami had somehow received a bottle of wine, and was now bouncing along the walls torching everything in our path out. We took Seto's way to get out there, he acted as if he knew where he was going for the most part then stopped. A voice told me to go right, going down another set of steps. Through the tunnel, finding a three way cross section. I knew Yami wanted to split up, but I wouldn't have it, if he did suggest it. The voice returned, and told me to go left. Seto questioned my directions, but I think shrugged it off to the "dog's" sixth sense. We ended at an iron barred gate. Seto melted the lock part way then kicked it in."

Duke leaned in on the arm of the chair.

"This is what I meant by there was "nothing Holy about this war..." Entering the chamber, Kisara was near death, They had her chained by her wrists hanging above an open well. Her tattered clothes made us realize what **all** they did to her. Seto let his emotions gain control as he threatened Malik, pulling his sword out to his throat, he made his demands. Only they backfired and Malik kicked the handle dropping Kisara. Bakura was sneaking around the room readying himself for the attack while we where fixated on the fight of the century, between Malik and Seto. Yami flipped his sword at him just as he was about to strike. "Joseph, finish it." Forming in to the wolf, I tackled him biting down on his jugular. By then Seto had gone in to the well to help save Kisara. I looked up seeing Malik pull out the dagger from a rod. Letting go of Bakura I turned back human for my fight with Malik. Striking at me with the dagger we circled trying the upper hand. Taking my sword out that was my only defense between life and death. At that point I had my sword pinning the one hand and forcing the dagger back at him. Tripping over Bakura I rammed as he hit the wall driving the knife in to his chest. We finished as Seto came out of the well, carrying Kisara's lifeless body in a firemen's carry."

Duke remained quiet as Joey stopped talking and waited before he thought it was safe. "What happened to the assamite?" Joey shrugged. "Last I heard she was in Domino. Trying to get some business deal together with the Tories." Duke slowly got up from the couch taking both glasses back to the kitchen. "I've never heard you say Seto's name before, it's always Kaiba..." Joey sat back looking up at the note from Yami. "That story is the only time I do, our lives changed that day. Kaiba lost his girl, Yami lost his place as the chosen one."

"If you're not careful Yugi's going to end up the same way."

"Now, you understand the promise I made to him."

Duke sat back down holding two glasses of blood wine. "Don't mind cheating tonight do you?" Joey smiled, "not at all." Duke took a drink from the wineglass as he handed Joey the other. "With Yami gone, who are you reporting to? Kaiba?" Joey laughed. "He wishes. He doesn't even know I'm here. Sorry that's confidential." Duke nodded, "that's alright. What's he do?"

"Game store owner." Duke rolled his eyes. "There's a specific group, you know how many there are in Japan?" Joey looked up to the ceiling, "nine thousand nine hundred and fifty-two."

"Seriously?" Joey laughed, "I don't know it just seemed like a good number." Looking at the computer screen, Lillian and Yugi were sleeping soundly, and like she promised a broomstick was next to her. "Man, its five o'clock already. Duke, you're Prince of the city, my home is welcome to you, since there's no way in telling if you'll make it up to your apartment without combusting."

"If you don't mind I need a catnap." Joey shut off his computer and went to the back room. "There's an ironic statement for ya." Joey laughed as he came back in to the living room tossing a pillow and a blanket at Duke.

Duke took the blanket off his head and made a small bed on the couch, kicking off his shoes he laid back staring at the popcorn painted ceiling, watching as the Dawn's colors where starting to dance on it.

Joey was on his bed starring at the colored ceiling, unable to take it anymore changed in to his blond colored wolf, walking around the apartment. Duke could hear the nails tapping the tile floors as Joey walked on the kitchen. "What's the matter boy?" Duke heard a low annoyed growl behind him. Joey gave up and laid down in front of the door, curling up in a ball.

Joey was awoken by the sound of a door slamming. He looked at the clock as it was going on nine o'clock. Joey kicked himself for sleeping in. Going to the back of the apartment he changed his form back and hunted for a shirt and jeans, slipping on his tan sandals as he walked out the front door. Duke woke up in time to see the door shut behind him.

"Joey." Lillian stood outside her door, her dark hair was pulled behind her wearing a cream colored sundress, looking as young as him. "Lillian how are you this morning?" She smiled brightly. "Better than last night." Joey smiled, "that's good." Lillian looked back and noticed Yugi still playing in a cardboard box. "Someone's up early this morning."

Joey smiled, "Oh me.. yeah, I'm meeting a friend today."

"That's good."

"What are all the boxes for?" Lillian held her breath for a moment. "I'm going back to Domino... I thought this move would help us, but I was wrong."

"When are you leaving?"

"On the last flight out tonight so I can be there tomorrow afternoon. Before the rush hour traffic."

Joey smirked. "It's Domino, its always rush hour." Lillian smiled. Joey tilted as head as the box was now on top of Yugi only revealing his little feet swishing back and forth. Joey crept slowly in to the living room. "Where'd Yugi go?" Yugi stopped swishing his feet. "Where'd Yugi go?" A small giggle escaped him. Joey pulled up the box, seeing a very bright eyed Yugi laughing as he tried pulling the box down again. Joey sat down next to him, doing a slight double take as Yugi crawled away from him still under the box. Joey picked up the box completely looking at Yugi, blinking in confusion, Yugi pounced on Joey's chest. Joey rocked back beginning to tickle Yugi like crazy until he made Yugi laugh so hard he'd start crying.

"You Yugi, take care of your mom." Yugi smiled back. "Kay." Joey tried getting him to look at him. "Remember everything I taught you." Yugi looked at him. "Kay." Joey sat him upright on his lap, "rule one?" Yugi looked up then back at him. "Be nice to girls." Joey nodded, "rule two?" Yugi wiggled around till he answered. "No kissing till high school." Lillian started snickering as she watched the two play together. "Rule three?" Yugi smiled, "Don't hit, even if they hit you first." Joey hugged him. "That a boy. They ya go, you're set for life Yug. Just remember those three things and you'll be fine."

"Nice, Joey." Joey smiled, "I didn't get a chance to teach him the rest, I think I raised a wuss."

"You didn't, he already knows more than Thomas, thank you."

"You're welcome. What flight did you say you were taking?"

"TWA, flight 745 at seven tonight." Joey nodded and hugged her good-bye. "You be careful alright."

"I will."

"If you need help packing Duke isn't doing anything, I'll be back later to help." Joey left and went down the stairs. Lillian went back inside and started to close the door.

Honda went online to check his e-mail, spotting a message from Jonouchi:

_I'm coming back. May not get the same flight as the kid, guard the airport, I don't care who you have to get to help. _

_TWA, 745, leaving Chicago at 7pm ETA. in Domino 3pm Thursday_

Honda went continued his search for the flight pattern of TWA 745: **Chicago**, LA, Domino.

"Joey you've been in Chicago with Duke... how the hell did you pull that off?"

Joey walked back in his apartment, Duke was watching the screens for him. "Joey where have you been? They're packing?"

"I know that, every flight is booked solid, there's no way I can watch over him..."

"Sure about that?" Duke tossed him an envelope. "What's this?" Duke waited to see Joey's eyes widen. "You're ticket home, puppy-poo." Joey looked at him with daggers. "You have got to be kidding?"

"Nope." Duke smiled, kicking the crate towards him. "Hope you have enough room, I was guessing on the size. You better transform quick, you have a vets appointment in an hour."

June 8, 1990

The plane landed safely in to Domino International. Lillian held Yugi as they were walking down the hallway of the airport going to get there luggage claimed. Lillian spotted an elderly gentleman wearing denim overalls, over a red t-shirt. "Sugoroku!" He smiled as Lillian got to him and hugged him tightly. "This can't be Yugi can it?" Lillian smiled as she handed him gently to him. Sugoroku, held him adjusting to his weight. "Ho, Ho Yugi you've gotten big on me." Lillian readjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping me back." She bowed to him slightly. "You're family, that's what we're here for." Sugoroku held Yugi as she gathered the rest of their bags, Yugi rested his head on his shoulder and slowly fell a sleep.

A large crate was wheeled out, on the dolly transported by the airline attendants. "Mr. Kaiba, your prize winning dog has arrived safely. They handed a clip board to him. The brunet bent down looking at the sleeping wolf. "It's mine, but I wouldn't say prize winning though..." Mokuba stuck his hand in and patted the soft fur. "Watch it, you might lose a hand." Mokuba smiled. "No, he's not around food. Speaking of which, when's dinner big brother? I'm starved."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza, no ice cream. Yeah, a triple chocolate sundae with a big chocolate cookie."

"Sounds like a recipe for a heart-attack..."

"Hey, you only live once or twice..."

Joey woke up, looking at a soft designer rug, taking a look around he noticed a warm fire place to his back, beautiful, original painted artwork hanging on the walls, Kaiba sitting a chair in front of him, a four post bed in the distance. Joey turned his head back to Kaiba. "It's about time you woke up, I guess those puppy downers really work." Joey sat up, wondering if he was dreaming. "Although the dog look does look good on you, you can change back if you feel like it." Joey didn't change back, still sitting on the floor. "No, thanks, its not like I'm wearing anything under this fur. How did I get here?" Seto still remained in the chair looking down at him. "Mokuba's idea. Duke said he needed someone to pick up a "prized" procession from the airport for him. I assumed he asked me, because we both know you wouldn't have come to see me on you're own." Joey smirked, "smart man."

Kiaba leaned down to meet his eyes in his own. "Listen Katsuya, I'm Prince of this city now, you're on my property and as long as you stay here you treat me with respect." Joey looked him over then glanced in his eyes again. "You have to earn it first."

"Suicidal are we?" Joey smirked, "only in the mornings. There we met, if you don't mind I have some business I have to tend to." Kaiba snorted at his comment. "I still have a promise to keep, to the real prince of this city."

"Mutt, do yourself a favor, don't live in the past."

Author's note: Yeah, chapter 5 is done whoohoo! Chapter 6 should be up shortly, I'm not sure when... hang in their guys. As always... PLEASE REVIEW! whistles 

possessed Korebo sits at her feet ready to attack 


	5. Momento

**Author's note: **whoo! Another chapter underway. I would like to thank those who are reading the story and actually reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not even close to owning it

**Blood Legacy:**

**Memento**

June 9, 1990

The blond colored wolf, jumped down from the balcony sliding in the grass, he took off down the road. Reaching the outskirts of the city, he ran up a fire escape beginning to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Until he saw his destination of the small Kame game store on the corner of Main and Dragoon. Looking down in to the small bedroom through the glass skylight, seeing the small boy sleeping soundly. Grabbing the handle with his mouth, Joey lifted the window and jumped down. Stretching to fit under the bed he grabbed a medium size box out. Popping the lid off he smiled as he saw the denim jeans and green shirt. Thanking Yami that he hadn't moved it. Transforming back he slipped the new clothes on and headed down stairs. Joey could hear two rhythmic beats coming from the house, Yugi's slow paced one, and a more energetic one. Clinging to the wall of the staircase he could hear the voices of Lillian and Sugoroku talking from the living room.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lillian, I'll see you in the morning."

Joey snuck out of the stairwell while she had he backed turned to him. He could hear her footsteps on the top floor going towards her room. "Hi Jonouchi." Joey rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly. "Hey." Sugoroku shook his head as he stood up from the couch. "Have you eaten?" Joey sighed. "Not at all, it was a rough trip." Sugoroku nodded and opened the door to the game store.

Flipping on the light switch.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed." Jonouchi stepped in and looked around seeing the glass display case and racks set up around the room. Sugoroku went behind the case, opening a drawer in the bottom pulled out a bottle of wine. "A lot easier than hunting all night, don't you think?" Jonouchi smiled and grabbed a shot glass off the glass chess board. "Its about the only good thing modern times have brought." Joey took a drink of the finely aged wine out of the shot glass. "What happened to Yami?"

"How was your trip? You said it was rough." Jonouchi glared at him. "What happened?"

"Ho, ho is it that time already? Are you sure you don't want to talk about this tomorrow?"

"Gramps. Give me an answer." He shook his head. "You won't like it."

"I don't care."

The man shifted the bottle of wine. "We were in the Valley of the Kings. I had heard of a tomb that held a game room."

"Of course you have, you built it!"

"Yes, but I forgot where I put it."

Jonouchi fell over. "Anyway!"

"I couldn't let Hawking know about that so we went on a side trip first before I went there. We were excavating an ancient room when the roof collapsed on us. I called out for Yami, but he was stuck on another section, but all I could hear was him speaking a curse or spell of some kind, very hard to make out through the echoes…"

"Alright. With ya so far."

"When had a way out hours later, Hawking went up first as I went through the collapsed wall to find Yami. Only when I got there…" Sugoroku had fell silent and stopped. "And then?"

He slid a golden, Egyptian carved box in front of him. "What is this?" The older man nodded and took a drink of his wine. Jonouchi opened the box, seeing golden pieces of a puzzle. "Yami wrote that letter you got while he was on the plane. It was his last resort."

"Gramps, are you saying?"

"The light sparkled off those pieces, the reminisce of the millennium puzzle, his soul is in those pieces, I just hope I got them all."

"Can it be put back together?"

"I'm sure it can, just not by me. If the puzzle gets back together, Yami will return, but if you think you're having clan troubles now…just wait till they find out about the box."

Jonouchi looked up, then let his head fall on the case. "You smudge it, you're cleaning it."

"So glad that's all your worried about."

September 5, 1992

Six year old Yugi walked back in to the Kame Game store, with his backpack still wrapped over his shoulder. "Grandpa I'm home." His grandfather smiled at him, glade that the school was only two blocks away and knew Jonouchi was somewhere watching him safely. "How was school today?" Yugi dropped the backpack next to the glass case. "It was fun…"

"That's good, take you're things up to your room, I have something you can help me with."

"Alright." Yugi picked up the bag back up by the handle and opened the door the house. Kicking off his shoes he walked a crossed the hard wood floor, turning the corner to the staircase. "Stupid kids." Yugi opened his door and threw his backpack on the bed. "I'm not small and not worthless, otherwise grandpa wouldn't let me help him the way he does." He shut the door to his room and walked back to the game store, taking one last deep breath before walking in. "Grandpa?"

"Oof."

Yugi turned his head towards the back room, seeing his grandfather on the floor. "Grandpa! Are you okay?"

"Ho ho just took a little trip." Yugi shook his head and helped him back up to his feet. "Grandpa what were you doing?"

"There's a box on the third shelf. "Do you think you can reach it?" Yugi looked up. "No."

"What if I helped you?" Yugi tilted his head. "Maybe." His grandfather picked up the boy and held him up to the shelf. "Which one?"

"It's a white box." Yugi grabbed the box and saw a dusty chest box behind it. "Wow! What's this?"

"What's what?" Yugi grabbed the golden box and showed it to him. "This. What is it?"

His grandpa lowered him as Yugi still had the box in his hands. "This my boy, is an ancient puzzle."

"A puzzle? It looks completed to me…"

Sugoroku laughed. "Silly, its inside the box." He pulled the top of revealing the beautifully, persevered golden pieces. "This puzzle was found in a tomb of a pharaoh, no one's ever been able to figure it out… not even me." Yugi blinked, "really, you're the best at everything?"

"Something special is supposed to happen to the one who puts it together?"

"How old is it?" His grandpa coughed slightly. "Uh… three thousand years…give or take?" Yugi's eyes brightened as he looked at the pieces. "I'm gonna put it together! I don't care if it takes me till dinner!" His grandpa laughed. "It might take you longer than that."

"Christmas?"

"That's a little better."

Yugi started to run out of the room, then stopped. "Did you need anything else?"

"Yeah, start your homework before you get to involved." Yugi moaned as he closed the door.

Yugi set the box down on his desk, then took out his homework for the day. "Maybe just one piece…no, I told grandpa I'd do my homework first. He didn't say I couldn't do it while I did my homework." Yugi grabbed a piece and rotated it in his fingers, while opening the book to his reading page. Falling bored with the story by the second paragraph. _"Something special is supposed to happen to the one who puts it together." _"Something special… so are you like a dragon ball? If it's true… I wish for a friend." He grabbed another piece to try and make it fit together. Before he knew it, he had tried every piece in the box before finding the right one.

"Yugi dinner's ready."

Yugi looked back to see his grandpa in the doorway. "Alright?"

Yugi followed his grandpa down the stairs and sat at the table, with the plate already made for him. Yugi starred in to meal before him shifting the pasta with his fork.

"Yugi are you feeling alright?" Yugi perked up slightly. "Yeah, when's mom getting back from Tokyo?"

"She'll be here Friday. You miss her don't you?"

"I never get to see her."

"Its only temporary."

Yugi sat back in his chair. "Why doesn't she get a job in the city, so I can see her."

"Kaiba Corp, thought your mom was out of touch in her field and sent her oh… back to school."

"Then she could go to school with me."

Sugoroku hugged Yugi, "I'm sorry Yugi, it's just a little more complicated than that."

Yugi slipped away and went back upstairs to his room, to really finish his homework and work on the puzzle some more.

The man sighed and took Yugi's and his plate back to the kitchen, seeing Jonouchi in his wolf form sitting on the floor wagging his tail. Sugoroku laughed and set the plate down in front of him. "Yes! Free food, free food."

"You're a walking disposal you know that?" Jonouchi picked up the plate and handed it to him when he was done. "What's eating my grandson?"

"From what I saw… he's the weaker one of his class, he's a bit of a loner."

"That's what I was afraid of. Jonouchi I have a job for you."

"Man, not another one…"

"Stop your whining you slacker. Stay in your form and sleep in Yugi's room." Jonouchi snickered slightly. "Do you realize what you're asking me? All night with a half mortal on an empty stomach."

"You're going to eat me out of house and home aren't you?" Jonouchi laughed as he walked out the room. "Have to do something since I haven't been paid for this in three years."

"Take that with Yami when he gets back."

Jonouchi stalked his way through Yugi's room, jumping up on the foot of the bed. Yugi turned on the light above him seeing the animal on his feet, "uh…hello. Where did you come from?" Yugi stuck out his hand laughing as Jonouchi licked his hand. Yugi started scratching him behind his ears, Jonouchi slinked further up the bed. Yugi looked in to his honey colored eyes. "You remind me of Joey. I wish he was here… night puppy." Yugi shut the light off and continued to pet him. Jonouchi rested his head and watched Yugi fall asleep.

Jonouchi woke with Yugi on his back still sleeping as the alarm clock went off. Getting up Yugi slowly slipped off and woke up, pressing the button on the alarm making it stop. Jonouchi jumped down and left the room as Yugi got ready for his day. Grabbing his backpack he patted Jonouchi in the hall as he walked passed him and they headed down the stairs. Sugoroku already had his breakfast on the table. "Morning Yugi. Sleep well?" He looked down seeing Jonouchi trotting behind him looking happily rested. "Sure did."

Yugi was eating his eggs, sneaking the pieces of toast to Jonouchi, now sitting under the table out of sight. "Well, I'm done, I better go before I'm late."

His grandpa hugged him good-bye. "Be careful Yugi." Yugi got up and put his backpack over his shoulder. "I will. I have a guard dog now." His grandpa smiled and shook his head, thinking of the meaning and how true it is.

Jonouchi waited behind the bushes in front of the building as school was about let out. The bell rang and the doors exploded open with kids laughing. Yugi as small as he was, was difficult for Jonouchi to spot, but even when he opened his senses was no where to be found. Running around to the back of the building spotted three kids standing around Yugi.

"Sakari, I'm not going to fight you." The red-haired girl laughed. "God Mouto you're such a wimp." Yugi set his bag down. "I am not!"

"Then fight me."

"If I don't?"

"This is hill has your name on it." Sakari laughed as she pushed him backwards down the hill. Jonouchi slide behind the kids growling at them. Sakari was the first to turn around to see the wolf snarling at them. "Uh… nice doggie…run!" Jonouchi barked at them as the took off running. Grabbing the bag in his mouth he took down the hill.

Seeing the boy sobbing at the bottom, with his face and arms cut up. Jonouchi comforted him and stood him back up walking back home with him.

Yugi walked through the front door of the game store. His grandfather looked at him then took him inside to the house patching him up with the first aid kit.

"Yugi what happened?" Yugi was sitting on the kitchen counter watching his grandpa put the medicine on the bandage. "I fell. That's all."

His grandpa heard Yugi's heart beat skipping with each word. "I thought I told you to be careful?"

"I was, I just fell over." Yugi hopped down from the counter and went up to his room. Jonouchi stuck his head through the door this time in his human form.

"What really happened?" Jonouchi stepped in to the kitchen. "Some girl pushed him down the hill, I took care of them though…"

"You didn't stop it?"

"I didn't get there in time to stop it. You would have been proud of him he was a gentleman about it."

"A girl?"

"Say what you will, but I know girls that kick more ass than some guys I know."

"Name one."

"Anzu."

Everyday after school, all that month was Yugi's ritual of sailing down that hill, since then Yugi got the hint and started throwing himself down it. Jonouchi looked in to Yugi's room seeing him try and continue the puzzle. Sugoroku stood beside him. "Kid's gonna wind up in the hospital if it doesn't end soon." Jonouchi whispered back so Yugi couldn't hear them. "I'm working on it, my backup is on a mission, she'll be there tomorrow."

November 17, 1992

Anzu met Jonouchi outside the school. "What's wrong Jonouchi, third graders picking on you again?" Jonouchi shot her a look. "No, the kid needs help. Think you can teach a couple girls a lesson for him?" Anzu laughed. "You always were to kind hearted for your own good at times."

"Anzu."

"Fine, don't get all mushy on me…" Anzu transformed in to the size of a normal first grader. The bell rang letting the students go home. "Ew, those outfits are hideous." She moaned as she changed her clothes. She saw Yugi standing there alone. "I don't get it why doesn't he just go another way?" Jonouchi sighed and pointed in both directions seeing kids on both sides. "He tries it, they'll beat him up for being a coward then throw him over." Anzu sighed. "And you can't take them?"

"Not in wolf form I can't."

Anzu sighed and walked out there, Yugi was about to through himself over. "Yugi don't do it." He stopped seeing a small brunet girl walk towards him. "I've been watching you Yugi. She's not worth landing in a hospital over."

"Stay out this new girl."

Anzu laughed. "You know red, if I saw that face coming towards me everyday, I'd jump to." Yugi stood there confused watching the new girl talk to Sakari like she was. Sakari swung her fist. Anzu redirected it with ease and punched her in the ribs, watching the girl go down to the ground. Three more took her place. Yugi's jaw dropped as she took all three of the bigger kids out within the minute. "Mess with him again and I swear your mom's will cry after she's sees what I've done to ya!" The four took off running, Anzu looked back at Yugi. "You okay?" Yugi started blushing. Just nodding from the loss of his voice all of a sudden and bowed to her in thanks. "How did you do that?" Anzu swung her arm around him. "It's easy when your dad's in the Yakuza." Yugi blinked as the girl skipped happily away. Yugi ran after, "wait. What's your name?"

The girl smiled at him. "You can call me Téa." Yugi looked away. "Thanks Téa."

February 12, 1997

Yugi walked towards the road. Seeing a car fly around the corner much faster than the legal speed limit falling on to the cement backwards.

Jonouchi stood outside on the middle school roof, seeing Yugi fall backwards in a panic, but seeing nothing to be alarmed about.

Téa was carrying her books in front of her as the wind took off with her top sheet of paper carrying it in to the road.

"Téa!"

She continued to go and retrieve it. Jonouchi saw a car speeding towards her. Yugi saw the same and drove in front of the car to save her. Téa shook her head as she still sat in the street. Seeing Yugi looking lifeless, crawling towards him calling his name getting nothing of a reply in return. "Yugi! Wake up!" The driver got out of his car and bent down to check the boy. "Oh god." Jonouchi got his cell phone out he called for an ambulance to pick him up.

The cops arrived at the scene getting an interview with the driver, as the emergency team put the boy on the stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance. "I don't know, the kid just dove in front of my car."

"He was trying to save me you bastard!" The cops tried restraining Téa from ripping the driver to shreds. "Hold her!" They pulled her back and sat her down in their car, watching Yugi leaving to the hospital. "Don't listen to him, he was speeding. I wasn't paying attention…Yugi dove in front of the car to save me." The cops wrote her statement down and asked where she lived and the phone number.

They did the alcohol tests and arrested the driver for being a 1.5 over the legal limit.

Téa and Jonouchi looked through the glass of the hospital room seeing Yugi barely hanging in their. "Doc, what's wrong?" The doctor sighed and looked back at the blond. "He's suffered a mild concussion and server bruising to his ribs. He'll be in here for a couple days." The doctor left to tend his other patients. Anzu put her hand to the glass seeing Sugoroku Mouto sit next to Yugi rubbing his hand. "You know if it did hit me, I'd be healed by now." Jonouchi glared at her wondering if his actions meant anything to her. Anzu picked up what he was thinking. "He saved me Jonouchi. I can't remember the last time someone did that for me."

"You bipolar assamite."

Téa smiled. "The ultimate cover… cheerleader in the day, feared assassin by night."

February 14, 1992

Yugi sat up right in his hospital bed, fideling with the half completed puzzle. "Still working on it?" Yugi added another piece to it. "Oddly enough yes. I want to through this stupid thing against a wall, but then I'd have to start over." His grandfather laughed. "I might get it done by the time I graduate high school." He sighed and sat in the chair next to his bed. "You'll get it done before that, I have faith in you. How are you feeling?" Yugi looked at him, "Like I got ran over by a truck."

"It was a car actually."

"That doesn't help."

"This might, your tests proved positive you can actually sleep in your own bed tonight."

"Yes!" Yugi shot his arms in the air in excietment. "Ow!"

"That doesn't mean you can injure yourself any further."

Yugi moanfully sighed thinking he should have known better than to do something like that.

Yugi opened the door to his room. Everything remined the same as he remembered it. The desk top cluttered with his incopleted homework now stacked up higher since Téa's been dropping it off to him, the bed covers still a mess from the other morning, clothes scattered slightly on the floor, and the blond pup alseep in his bed. Yugi set his bag down were he stood and realized the animal had the best idea of all. Even though he was hungry, the idea of a better night's sleep was way above eating.

His grandfather went upstairs to check on him, to find him and Jonouchi curled up sharring warmth. He left the two and went back downstairs comming back with a meal under a serving top, to help keep it warm. Smiling he readjusted the blankets on him and left.

Yugi moaned as he rolled over to smack the alarm clock, "five more minutes." Yugi rolled back over and was about to fall alseep again when it sounded off its annoying beeb. Rolling over he found himself on the floor, with the pup next to him still on the bed. "Its going to be a fun day I can tell already."

Pushing himself off the hardwood floor, Jonouchi licked him as he raised his head up. "Thanks, but that doesn't help." Yugi blinked and shook his head as he thought the animal had smiled at him.

Jonouchi turned away and rested his head on the pillow as Yugi got ready for school, dressing in the navy blue suit. grabbing his backpack, he headed down the stairs.

Yugi spotted breakfast on the table waiting for him. Eggs, toast, sliced cantalope on the side, and orange juice. Yugi sat down in the chair as Jonouchi took his normal postion beside him. "Morning Grandpa." His grandfather was sitting on the end of the square table reading the daily newspsper. "Morning Yugi." Yugi added the salt to his eggs and fuit. "How come I never see you eat breakfast?" His grandfather cleared his throat buying him some time to answer. "I'm up earlier than you, so my breakfast is at five or so." Yugi looked back down at his breakfast. He heard the paper lower. "Fine, I'll start my day a little later and join you tommorrow." Yugi smiled at him then continued to nibble on the fruit. As usual Jonouchi got his share of the breakfast as his grandfather went back to reading the paper.

Clearing the table Yugi set his dishes in the sink, grabbing his jacket, he slipped on his shoes and headed out the door, with Jonouchi close behind.

Passing the usual shops, crossing the street passing a nice looking apartment complex, Yugi looked down at Jonouchi as the back of his fur stood up slightly on the back of his neck. Yugi looked around, "its ok boy, its nothing. Probably a cat or something." Jonouchi settled down, but still stayed on his guard.

"Morning!"

Yugi and Jonouchi both jumped from the sudden cheerfulness of Téa. "Morning Téa, do you have to do that?"

"Yes, because its fun and for the all the times you've done that to me."

The bell rang and Téa grabbed his hand dragging him inside before they both wound up late again.

Jonouchi snuck behing a shaddy spot transforming back in to his human form. "Damn that girl..."

**Author's note: **I know its short, but at least there's some time gaps in there. Yugi is now in the eighth grade, so that means, next year... dun, dun, dun. Freshman year and the introduction of all mass chaos and destruction. See ya next time.


	6. Ooo, shiny

**Author's note: **Alrighty, another chapter up and running. Well, no reason to keep you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah... still nothing.

**Blood Legacy:  
Ooo, shiny**

February 15, 1992

Yugi walked in to his class and sat down in his regular chair next to the window. Téa sat down in the desk right in front of him. "Yugi, you seem distant this morning."

"Sorry, still tired, I wanted to sleep for another three days." Téa smiled and turned back around when the professor walked in and stood at the head of the class setting his briefcase down on the wooden desk.

"Morning everyone."

The class rang back in unison. "Good morning, Mr. Harbison."

"Today class were going back in time, a time when Kings were outranked by the Catholic church, wars rang out for a hundred years, and trade from the East went West. The Holy Crusades."

Yugi thought he had heared Téa sigh. "Not again."  
Yugi caught up with him, as he drew the trade maps on the board, and demonstrated the uses for the weapons out. Yugi's head dirfted slowly downward closing his eyes starting to fall alseep.

"Mouto."  
Yugi snapped his head back up. "Sir?"  
"You can sleep on your own time. Try and keep up you're behind as it is."  
Yugi sighed knowing he was right. "Yes, sir."

Yugi payed a little more attention hearing about the church sending the children off to war in hopes that it would help prevail them. Something caught his eye outside, seeing a tall blond standing with a brunet, both of them walking off.  
"Mouto perhaps you'd like to step outside and come back when you're ready to finish the lesson?"  
Yugi looked back at him. "Sorry sir, I was trying to figure out how a church organization could send kids off to war when they had already realized there opponets were ruthless. It just seems wrong to me."

Mr. Harbison seemed irrated with him at first then believed Yugi. "Indeed it was wrong, the kids were no older than you and younger. There was a small band of soldiers who had thought the same thing and went of the kids in older to help save their lives. Only they had distracted them and their efforts were distroyed. Half of the army attacked them while the other half killed the kids. It wasn't war, but a mascare."

Yugi looked up, "what happened to the others?"

Mr. Harbison looked away. "No one knows, after returning to the scene of the children dead, people had thought they had left in disgust never to fight another day and live in isolation."

Téa smirked to herself. "So this wasn't the first time..."

The bell rang and Mr. Haribson told them their homework for the evening. "I'm letting you off easy, just read the first ten pages of chapter 29 in your books to recape the lesson."  
Yugi grabbed his books, Téa stood up and looked at him. "Not a bad line of b.s. Yugi."  
Yugi smiled, "Lucky guess really."  
Téa smiled. "That figures."  
Yugi grabbed his sneakers from his locker and put them on.

"You know just because you were gone doesn't mean you can slack off."  
Yugi looked up to see the brunet that he had saw earlier. "I'm sorry."  
"You should be." Téa pushed the brunet in to the locker, "Cram it Tristan, you're the biggest slacker in the school."  
Tristan smirked at Yugi, before walking away.  
"Somehow I don't think you made it better for me."  
"You're lucky I stepped in, he has habbits of beating in the smaller ones to make himself feel better."

Jonouchi stood beside the far wall of the building. "What do you think? The brunet looked away. "Like I wanna smack Anzu around."  
"You couldn't touch her and you know it Honda."  
"That reminds me, Its aparrently Tristan now around the kid."  
Jonouchi smiled, "Tristan... isn't that a girls name?"  
"Shut up." Honda looked back at the direction he came. "He's identical to him, just smaller, a bit of a wuss... what'd you do?"  
Jonouchi sighed. "I didn't get to finish his training." Honda smiled, "We may have to change that." Jonouchi knodded, "We'll start tommorow." Jonouchi turned back in to his wolf form and headed around the school to walk with Yugi back home.

Jonouchi layed in the bed while Yugi ate dinner, reading the book were Yugi had left off. Snickering at the things the historians guessed what was going on in the crussades. Jonouchi yawned and jumped down off the bed. Stretching his back and limbs as he made his way over to the desk were Yugi kept the puzzle. Jonouchi sighed as he tipped the lid back. Three corners were in tact while the rest reamined scattered in the bottom of the box. "Yami, I hope you learned your lesson from this." He felt the demonic aura raise up from inside. Jonouchi put the lid back on it, "I take that as a yes."

Getting off the chair, he saw Yugi walk back in to the room. "Hey boy, you didn't join us. Something wrong?" Yugi was eye level with him, his amethyst eyes shinned brightly at him. Jonouchi licked his cheek and jumped back on the bed and curled up. Yugi layed beside him reading the required pages. "I wounder how much they changed to make the story sound good?" Yugi shut the book and placed it back in his backpack, grabbing the puzzle off the desk.

After two hours of fideling with it, he had only managed to secure one new piece on to it before giving up for the night. Setting the box on the floor he fell alseep soundly. Jounouchi waited until he jumped down and changed back to his human form, changing his clothes he escaped through the skylight above the desk.

Jounouchi crossed over three different clan territories to get back to the Brujah side of town on the East side. Half way through the front doors a massive looking Brujah stopped him, grabbing him by the arm. "Where do you think your going wolf?" Jonouchi wanted to say. "Let go or I'll rip it off." Only to back down and tell him, "Mike, Honda wishes to see me, and if I have to kill you to do that, I will."Mike let go of him and let Jonouchi through the front door.

Making his way through the crowds of the dance floor, and up the stairs next to the bar. "I will never understand why you have mortals in here. You're risking us all I hope you know that." Honda laughed as he looked out the window. "If you notice the only ones I let in here have control over their powers."  
"What did you want to tell me that couldn't have been said earlier?"  
"Ghouls."  
"What about them?"  
"Bakura's back in town. He knows about the kid." Jonouchi just about fell over. "How? I was careful!"  
"That doesn't matter. The kid's in danger."  
"He's only a half. Why is he after him now?" Honda turned around. "Jonouchi think about what he has in his possession. Bakura was there when Yami did his diasappearing act, he's going to kill him before its to late."  
"Anzu...dammit! I lead her right to him!"  
"If Bakura was goig to use her, he would have been dead the moment she saw him."  
"There's no point in saving him anymore."  
"What?" Jonouchi wasn't sure what he was hearing. "Take the puzzle and leave the kid, there's no point in protecting him."  
"No." Honda looked over his shoulder. "Your loyalties to that clan amazes me at times, the only thing your hanging on to is a thread of a promise made from a piece of paper."  
"Yami is the true prince, when did you turn in to a toreador?" Jonouchi walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Upset he didn't care were he was going. Bumping a guy in the arm, sitting at the bar, causing him to spill his drink, the mortal stood up. "Hey dumbass!" Jonouchi stopped and turned back around. The mortal slammed the beer bottle down on the counter walking towards him with the shards pointed out towards Jonouchi's neck. "Sorry that really doesn't scare me." Starting to roll up the one sleeve of his right arm, Jonouchi sighed and grabbed the bottle off the counter, breaking the bottle the same way. Smirking he took the shards to his own arm breaking the skin, letting the crimson blood run down his arm. The mortal stepped back dropping the bottle in surrender. Jounouchi kicked him, spinning him around forcing him to crash in to the table behind him.

Smiling he turned around.

Starting to walk out a cop stopped him for questioning. "Yeah this night can't get anyworse..." The slender cop wrote Jonouchi's statememt down how the guy threatened him and he finished it. "Sir, we will need you to go to the hospital though."  
"For what?"  
"We have witness that say they say you slice your own wrist." Jonouchi rolled up his sleeves. "Were they drunk? I may be blond, but I'm not that stupid." The cop inspected his arms on both sides seeing no sign of his self mutilation. "I thought it seemed odd."

"Jonouchi!" Honda stepped in front of him while Jonouchi sat in the chair with the cop next to him. Jonouchi pulled out his wallet and slapped money in to his hand. "I think that should cover everything right?"

Honda looked at the blond knowing the night he must be having right now. "Keep it, as long as you stop ranking me with Kaiba."  
"Deal."  
"Let him go, no damage was really done."

Jonouchi left the club and crossed back over the city. Crawling back in to the room through the skylight, Jonouchi sat on the side of the bed, noticing the twilight was well underway. "Yugi, I'll protect you till you finish it, but that's it. After that you're on your own."

April 27, 1998

Yugi woke up before the alarm clock went off, seeing the animal still asleep next to him, silenghtly he got dressed, grabbing his bag and the puzzle. Headed downstairs, he skipped breakfast got his shoes on and dashed out the door.

Jonouchi awoke with the alarm clock to find Yugi already gone, with the rest of his stuff. Transforming he got dressed and dashed out of the room.  
"Jonouchi?"  
"Yugi! Trouble! What?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
"Gramps come on, I have a promise that's in danger."  
Sugoroku pulled a set of car keys out, I've already heard from Honda, "You're going back to school."

"How much do you know?"  
"Enough to know he's in trouble." Sugoroku stopped the car and Jonouchi opened his senses as he stepped out of the car. "He's here, I just hope I'm not to late."

Jonochi and Sugoroku stepped in to the registration office. "Good morning, I'd like to register my nephew, he's a transpher student from Okatan."  
"You worked on this haven't you?"  
"Maybe."

Yugi was inside the classroom during lunch working on the puzzle.

"Hey Yugi. What are you doing?"

Yugi looked up to see a nice pair of long legs in front of him. Téa moved her hand upward to get him to look higher. "Oh, hey Téa. Just working on a puzzle. Its a momento from my grandpa."  
"You're grandpa's dead?" Téa leaned over the desk. "What? No, sorry. Its a puzzle my grandpa gave to me to remember him by." Yugi showed her the box and the pieces. "Its beautiful how old is it?"  
"Three to five thousand years, he studdered on it so I really don't know."

"Hey love birds, what's going on in here?" Téa stood up. "Tristan back off or I'm kicking your ass." Tristan made a slight noise behind. "Oo, firecracker. Sure you can handle her Mouto?" Yugi opened his mouth to retaliate, but Téa got there first."Oh and I suppose you can?"  
"Give me time... hey, what's in the box?" Yugi stood up. "Tristan give it back!"  
"Eh...no. Catch Jonouchi." Yugi looked over to see the blond catch the box. Yugi's eyes went wide as he muttered, "...Joey?"  
Tristan just about started laughing. "Man, only a girl would get worked up about something like that." Téa smiled, "yeah we don't play fair either." She turned around and kicked him. Laughing as he went down to the ground cussing at her in a higher pitch.  
Jonouchi gave the box back to Yugi, winking at him as he picked Tristan off the floor. Tristan was still yelling at her in a soprano voice."This isn't over demon bitch!"  
Yugi waited till they left the room, he shook his head, "couldn't be."

Joey was still carrying Tristan listening to him whine.

"Where do you think you're going?" The deep voice of Ushio echoed in their bodies. Jonouchi stopped and cussed at himself for not sensing the presence. Tristan cussed at himself as well, "why are we in D hall?"  
"When did you become a wuss?" Jonouchi whispered to him.  
"Since I got my ass kicked by a girl. Do us a favor, don't turn around. RUN!"

"Téa you really should stop trying to stick up for me.""Fine, Yugi, but you have to remember, even if you don't pick a fight with them hit them in their ego, knock down a peg or two."  
"Mouto." Yugi turned around and found himself in the shadow of Ushio. "Those two dweebs picking on you?"  
"Uh... no. Not really."  
"Listen, the weaker ones tend to stick up for the bullies, in order to save themselves, I'll make sure you never have to worry about them again."  
"... ok..." Yugi swallowed the lump that trapped its self in his throat.  
"Yugi, what did you just do?"  
"Not a clue. Téa go home."  
"What? Yugi!" She stopped the ground as Yugi was already far ahead of her.

Jonouchi and Tristan slide around a corner. "Did...we...lose...him?" Tristan let his body go limp as he fell to the ground down the wall. "Not sure. What was that?"  
"That... was Bakura's... ghoul I was... telling you about..."  
"He shouldn't be powerful enough to come out here. Yugi!"  
"He's with Anzu, she'll handle it."  
Both of them regained their normal breathing patterns and stood up to walk back inside.

"Hey guys."

Tristan stood up, knowing it was either him or them. "Can we take him?" Jonouchi smirked. "Hell yeah we can take him." They both took their fighting stances. Ushio was a foot taller and twice there body weights in muscle. They both attacked in full speed and power, only to get swatted away and thrown like rag dolls. One pounding after another. Three rounds of them attacking right after the other he wasn't going down. Jonouchi and Tristan layed by each other with only the wall holding them up.

"Stop it!"

Jonouchi looked up to see Yugi standing in front of them trying to block them.  
"Yugi..." Tristan hushed him. "Jonouchi, stay down."

"Leave my friends alone!" Yugi yelled not backing down.

Ushio closed the gap between them in one step, kicking Yugi backwards. Rolling backwards Yugi got back up, shaking it off, he retook a stance. Ushio punched with his left, Yugi blocked it with his right, only not expecting Ushio's speed to recounter with the other hand.

Tristan looked away from the beating that Yugi was taking for them. Jonouchi cussed at himself that he didn't move to help him despite the fact he had nothing left to fight with. "Stop you're going to kill him!"

Yugi fell to the ground the final time, Ushio smiled back at the fallen Yugi, "do that again and I really will kill you."

Anzu rushed to their sides, checking on the broken Yugi before her. Looking back seeing the two bruised and bleeding as well. "Jonouchi you ok?" Jonouchi said nothing and just kept looking at the frail body still on the ground. "I failed him..." Honda was the first to get up and extend his hand to Jonouchi, "No you didn't, he did it to save us." Jonouchi bent down to him, "Yugi...?" Yugi barely found his voice, but he did answer him. "Tristan and Téa are going to take you home."  
"Ok..." Tristan picked him up, even for him being dead weight he was as light as could be. "What are you going to do?"  
"I have something I need to take care of."  
"Becareful Jonouchi."

Sugoroku was finishing up a sale when the three entered the store. "Yugi!" Téa spoke up first. "He's alright. He just had to play hero for some stupid reason against a ghoul." His grandfather lead them in to the house. "And he survived?"Tristan looked down at him. "He's braver than I ever gave him credit for." Tristan took him up to Yugi's room and put him in his bed. Quietly exiting the room shutting the door behind him. "He just needs rest, he'll be fine in the morning."  
"Were's Jonouchi?"  
"Rematch I think."

They went back downstairs Sugoroku offered them drinks, but the greatfully declined and excused themselves.

Jonouchi jumped in to the pool and retrieved a piece of the puzzle that he threw out the window. Gasping for air as he came back up, he pulled himself out of the water.

"God I'm an idiot."

"No arguments there."

Jonouchi just about fell backwards. "Kaiba what the hell are you doing here?""Just seeing how long you think you can protect this mortal against every clan known to us."  
"As long as I'm still alive."  
"From what I saw that's not going to take very long. He put up a better fight than you did. That's not saying a whole lot."  
Jonouchi sneered at him as he walked casually away from him. Jonouchi clenched the piece in his hand. "Enjoy your reign Kaiba its going to end quicker than you know."

Yugi sat up at his desk working on the puzzle the entire night, not carring about the homework he had left to do yet. Each piece fell gently and gracefully in to place. "Last piece..." Yugi stuck his hand inside the box feeling nothing left. "No! Where is it?" Yugi darted out his chair and shifted everything in his room. "Eight years of work, and gone in an instant!"

"Uh, hmm."

Yugi looked back at his doorway seeing his grandfather standing there. "Interesting thing about people. They always seem to amaze you even when you think there's nothing left to know." He handed Yugi a piece of paper. Yugi took it and opened it up.

_Sorry Yugi,  
I couldn't tell you,  
Joey._

Yugi turned around and his grandfather backed away from the door. Setting the paper down he picked up the puzzle and placed the last piece in. A bright light escaped the seems of the puzzle pieces, Yugi felt another perscence enter the room, grabbing him in a hug. Closing his eyes he embrassed the feeling.

**Author's note:** Whoo! the puzzle's done! Now on to the fun stuff! Yugi's transformation! Yeah! Don't forget to review guys. I want to thank those that have... my only three!


	7. Caught in the middle

**Author's Note: **Whoo! Another chapter to make you guys happy, sorry it took so long, I've been working a lot lately. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed. It made me really happy that's why its up so soon.

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing darn it.

**Blood Legacy:  
Caught In The Middle**

April 28, 1997

Ryou walked in to the study, only the to find it ditch black, except for the fire place that illuminated the carpet as the reflections danced on it leaving nothing, but the silhouette of the furniture. He sensed the presence of another form with him, smelling the blood of the older malkavian and the sweet smell of the brandy.

"That's not like you to not ask me, "what's wrong?"

Ryou paused for a moment at Bakura's chilled voice, before speaking back to him. "I'm rather surprised you didn't tell me to go away." Bakura smiled quickly before letting his hand relax on the chair, still clutching his glass. "On the contrary I wanted to talk to you."

Ryou reluctantly stepped towards the back of the chair, Bakura took his hand forcing to sit with him in the chair. "I have a mission for you."  
"Like what?""I'm sending you to Japan."  
"What the bloody hell for? What's in Japan?"

"His plan backfired...again."

Ryou jumped at the sound of Malik's voice not really sure where he had been hiding.  
"That's not entirely true, it did take out a gangrel and a brujah." Malik smiled baring his fang, leaning on to Bakura over his left side, beginning to breath down his neck."If they didn't die. You didn't take them out, besides the boy still lives." Ryou felt his jaw beginning to drop. "What? I'm lost! What's going on?"

Malik stole Bakura's glass and perched himself perfectly balanced on the oval table next to them. "Bakura decided to start an army of ghouls, only Baka over here forgot that they aren't that easily controlled. So all three of his little victims got away. And now he's paying dearly for it."  
Ryou kept up so far, but still baffled. "Three?"Bakura clutched the arm of the chair. "Yami's stupid bodyguard, Jonouchi. The brat he entrusted the millennium puzzle to, and the brujah leader.""Do you know who the protector is?" Asked Ryou, Bakura looked away. "I don't, I just hear he's a half-mortal, a mini Yami, only slightly different... that's why I'm sending you." Ryou blinked, "why me? why not an assamite?" Bakura looked at him slightly annoyed. "Because you're younger, and better at making friends that's why.""Oh, spy mission then. You could have just said that." Ryou left the room leaving the two together.

Malik waited till the door shut behind Ryou t speak again. "Bakura can I shoot him?" Bakura sighed, "No. I like him to much I'd miss him. Maybe he's right though...maybe I should give Anzu a call."  
"Think she'll do it?""She hasn't turned me down yet."Malik looked at Bakura. Bakura looked back at him through his white bangs. "I have something I have to take care of, make sure Ryou gets on the plane tomorrow, I'll be back eventually." Malik shook his head. "What?" Bakura grabbed the bag that was next to the door.

April 29, 1997

Yugi stood outside of the school building still sporting a bruised cheek and swollen lip. "Hey Jonouchi." Jonouchi just about fell over. "Yug, I'm sorry." Yugi shook his head, "its not your fault..." Joey looked at the golden item around his neck and started celebrating in his mind. "Hey, you finished it!" Yugi smiled instantly forgetting about his pain. "Yeah! Last night, pulled an all-nighter, but its done." Swinging the puzzle back and forth on the gold chain. Yugi looked at Joey with curiosity. "How come you healed so nicely?" Jonouchi stood up straight and thought for a second. "Fast healer... runs in my family." Yugi started walking in. "Lucky... my luck I'll be sporting this for a week."

Yugi sat down in his chair, looking out the window waiting for Téa to arrive. "Nice shiner Yugi." Yugi looked up to see Téa looking disappointed in him than happy to see him. "Isn't it?" Yugi smiled at her innocently, which only made her more annoyed, Téa sat down in her chair in front of him. "Do me a favor and don't turn in to a fighter like those two." Yugi sat back in his chair. "Promise."

Seto watched quietly the scene between Yugi and Anzu. Three rows back while reading the biography of Hitler. His eyes narrowed, as he saw the completed puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck. Anzu whipped around and glared at him. Yugi felt afraid of her for the first time. Even though Jonouchi and Tristan had annoyed her easily, she had never looked at them like that. Seto looked at her, and shook his head going back to his book.

"What was that about?" Yugi questioned as he noticed her eyes returned back to their normal brightness around him. "heh, heh nothing, just giving Kaiba a look of "yeah I'm know I'm hot, but that doesn't mean you can stare at me all day." Yugi shook his head, she was right, she was pretty cute.

"Class we have a new student joining us today."

Tristan lowered his head on to the desk. "This is nuts, we're getting a new kid every week." Jonouchi sat next to Tristan watching as the young, silver haired boy walked in to the room. "Class this is Ryou Bakura." Jonouchi looked ahead at the noseferatu. "No this is nuts. Thinking what I'm thinking?" Tristan tilted his head slightly to get a better look at him. "Good luck with us getting girlfriends this year?" Jonouchi sighed, "That to."

Ryou noticed the girl's looking at him as he passed them. Sitting next to Yugi and Téa. Téa looked ahead acting like she was paying attention, whispering in a high pitch that mortals couldn't hear. "Haven't seen you in a while." Ryou whispered back in the same pitch. "I've been busy." Téa sighed, "what are you doing here?" Ryou looked down then back up. "I'll tell you later."

Yugi shifted his eyes, trying to find the source of the pitch. Looking up he noticed the light flickering and figured it was just the electricity running threw it. Looking at Ryou, he noticed his mouth was moving, but nothing coming out.

"Tristan this is getting out of hand." Tristan looked back at Jonouchi. "What are you going to do about it? Transfer him?" Jonouchi looked up. "Do you think he'd do it?" Tristan looked at him. "Not willingly."

April 31, 1997

Pegasus was sitting in the dinning room at the end of a large rectangular table, able to place fifteen easily. Sitting surrounded by delectable snacks, reading a Funny Bunny comic book. Bakura waited until he was left alone to come out of his hiding place, Freeing himself as he passed through the wall.

"So that's where you've been hiding." Bakura walked over to him. Smiling he sat on the corner of the table picking off some of the crackers and cheese off the plate. Pegasus looked irritated at him. "Help yourself." Bakura smiled at him. "Thanks." Placing the cracker in his mouth.

Pegasus swished the crumbs away from him. "So why am i being graced by a presence of a being like you?" Bakura leaned back and looked up in thought. "Because I know you're worried about a certain clan position and well, let's just say we both want the same thing." Pegasus laughed. "Which would be?"

"You want you're clan to prevail." Pegasus smiled and took a drink of his wine. "And why would that be? You're clan is at the opposite ends from me."

Bakura sat up straight. "I don't really care which clan prevails as long as its not those damn Tremeres. I want Yami dead, but that brat finished the damn puzzle." Pegasus set his glass down. "I'm well aware of that fact." Bakura looked at him. "Look we take out Yugi, destroy the puzzle before Yami has a chance to get a body back. He'll be leader less, that's when you can turn him."

Pegasus closed his eyes in thought. "Sounds good, but won't work. Even with Yugi-boy being naive to the whole thing, he's made some pretty powerful allies."

Bakura hunched over showing a wicked smirk. "So stick them together in a room and pick them off one at a time." Pegasus looked at him. "You seem to have this figured out why come to me?" Bakura growled at him, Pegasus began to smile even though he knew where he was going with it. "Because, you hold the common ground for Yami and Seto... your game. Hold the tournament we get both and torture the others while we're at it." Pegasus blinked at him, "The gangrel won't leave Yugi-boy's side." Bakura hopped down and started to walk away. "Then hit him where it hurts... his sister."

April 33, 1997

The group decided to stay inside for lunch playing a little game of Duel Monsters. The game itself had taken off in America and started to find its way over to Japan.

Yugi strategically beat Jonouchi three games to zero, when Téa wanted to help him out thinking he could at least beat her. Six games later, Jonouchi was in the same losing situation as before.

Jonouchi laid a card down on the table, as he heard a voice in his head. "You haven't changed. You still attack without thinking." Stopping Jonouchi looked over to see Kaiba sitting in the chair watching him through his brunet bangs. "That explains why your clan's diminishing." Jonouchi growled in his throat, setting the card down. "Ha! Take that Téa!" Téa looked at the board and shrugged. "Ok." She placed a spell card down to power up her own monster. "But I still win." Tristan leaned over the desk. "Man, Jonouchi you suck at this game." Seto snorted at the comment, causing Jonouchi to look at him. "What the hell was that?" Kaiba went back to his book. "Allergies."

Yugi sat back in his chair he pulled up, "Nah, he just needs more practice, I bet my grandpa would train him." Yugi looked up at the clock. "Hey Kaiba we still have ten minutes, wanna duel real quick?" Kaiba set his book on the desk and looked at him. "I'm a collector only, besides you wouldn't be much of a challenge for me."

Jonouchi laughed, "Are you kidding, Yugi could turn pro next week!" Kaiba snorted, "He's also been facing you." Kaiba got up and walked out for a moment. "Don't listen to him Yug, you're good."

Kaiba walked up to the rooftop and looked over the side, seeing his company building in plain sight, standing out in the middle of the city. Nothing else around it compared to its massive size and structure. A light tone fluttered out of pocket, reaching in the inside pocket of his jacket he flipped open the cell phone. "Kaiba." There was a light, airy voice on the other end. "Kaiba-boy!" Kaiba wanted to throw his phone over the railing. "What do you want?" The gentleman sighed on the other end. "You didn't return my phone call any of them for that matter..." Kaiba interrupted him. "Maybe there's a reason for that..."

"Just answer me something, why aren't you signed up for my tournament?" Kaiba sighed irritated. "Listen Pegasus, the only reason being is that I have more important things to do. I've beaten everyone. There's no challenge left." Kaiba hung up the phone before Pegasus could say anything further to him. "Besides after playing the real thing, its kind of boring." Sliding the phone back in to his pocket he turned away from the city and went back in to the building.

The end of the day came slowly to them as they got up from their seats and walked out of the classrooms. Yugi stood next to Téa with Ryou on her right side, as Jonouchi and Tristan walked behind them to keep a close eye on the two. The day was bright was and warm as the walked back to the game shop. Yugi opened the door, listening as the bell at the top of the door chimed.

His grandpa appeared behind the spare room where Yami had been staying, looking at the montage of the clans he'd never thought he'd live to see. "Oh, Hello Yugi." Yugi walked up to him. "Grandpa, Jonouchi wants to play duel monsters can you teach him?" Sugoroku, looked the gangrel over, he was going to say yes, but he wanted to have a bit of fun first. "I don't know, he looks like a slacker..." Jonouchi shook his head in shock. "Come on, I'll do anything!" The old man shook his head. "Not good enough, once you accomplish that one task you'll still be a slacker." Tristan through his arm around Jonouchi. "Got that right." Jonouchi grabbed his shirt. "Quiet Triskit, you're not helping." Surgoroku looked at the situation, Yugi could only think the worst. "The spirit is strong, but unharnessed." Jonouchi looked at him. "Don't give my that fortune cookie shit." Yugi looked at him whispering to him. "Plan B hurry." Jonouchi nodded, and dropped on knees tapping his index fingers together. "Oh please, oh please, oh please..." Sugoroku looked at Yugi, knowing well he taught him that. "I'll teach you if you stop that, but you have to train hard, you will eat, sleep and breath duel monsters by the time we're done." Jonouchi got up. "I promise just teach me!" Sugoroku sighed. "I just said I would." Jonouchi was still caught up in his act. "Really? Thank you!" Yugi kicked him lightly. "Bow." Jonouchi and Yugi bowed together and thanked him again. Sugoroku blinked as he watched them, thinking to himself. "I don't remember teaching him that..."

Yugi looked at him, "Hey grandpa , may we see that card of yours?" His grandpa sighed, "Again?" Yugi smiled, "Plleeeeaaaasssse..." Jonouchi leaned over Yugi, "With a cheery on top?"

Seto was walking outside the store ready to go in to work. Picking up the conversation with his sensitive hearing. The old voice came through, "alright, I'll show you my blue eyes white dragon." Seto's eyes shot open, looking in the direction the sound came from. Wincing as he heard the friends cheer. "God, why do they have to be so loud?" The voice returned.

Getting in to the cabinet he pulled out a small wooden box. "This is a very special card to me." Opening the box the mint conditioned card sparkled its holographic design once the lights hit it. Téa looked over the guys. "Its beautiful." The door slammed open with Seto walking through, "who knew a rare card like that was in a place like this." Jonouchi turned to see him. "Kaiba what are doing here? Don't you have a company to run?" Kaiba covered Jonouchi's mouth with his hand. "Silence mutt." Pushing his hand forward, tipping Jonouchi backwards off balance. Tristan grabbed Jonouchi before he knocked over the display. Seto looked at the card. He tossed his brief case on the counter top. "I'll give you all these cards for that one."

Sugoroku looked at the rare cards. "Try again you arrogant punk." Jonouchi and Tristan looked in disbelief. "Did he just say..." Tristan nodded. "To the prince..." Jonouchi continued. Tristan nodded, half-way expecting Seto to kill him right there. Seto held the heated argument with the old man as he sent Yugi a different conversation. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Sugoroku did the same to keep Yugi from farther from the truth just yet. "I know damn well who you are, I just don't care. The TRUE prince is standing in the room right now!" Seto looked over Seeing Yami stand behind Yugi. Seto latched the case back up and took it off the counter. "Foolish old man." Taking his leave.

Yugi, watched as Seto left, then looked back at the card. "You really turned down money and estate property?" His grandfather smiled knowing their game worked, "sure did, its not the money i was interested in, but the value it holds."

Ryou, looked at his watch. "Wow, is that the time already? Sorry guys I have to go check in." Téa snickered slightly and whispered to him. "Tell that boy-toy of yours hi for me." Ryou blinked, "sorry guys I have to go now, I'll see you later, good luck training Jonouchi." One after another they said bye to him as he left.

Ryou pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and began to dial a number. "Bakura...yeah... just leaving now...see you in a few."

The friends spent the rest of the evening on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn as they watched Jonouchi get whipped in to shape. "To think we pay for this kind of entertainment that lasts half as long." Téa grabbed a handful, not taking her eyes off the action. "Stupid boxing matches." Yugi sat between them holding the bowl. "So glad its not me. He'll be a challenge for me when his training is done." Téa looked at him. "You ok with that?" Yugi looked at her tilting his head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Seto sat on the edge of the couch starring into the fire place. Not even phasing him that his brother now sat beside him looking at him. "All right Seto, what's wrong?" Seto kept looking at the color of the flames dancing together. "It's nothing." Mokuba snickered, "right, I can't spend this amount time with you and not read you like a book." Seto felt his fists clench. "That damned pharaoh has my card in his possession." Mokuba blinked, "you found the final blue eyes?" Seto rested his chin over his hands in thought. "How are you going to get it?" Seto smiled, "like how we used to play, winner takes all."

May 2, 1997

"Hello? Grandpa?" The game room was dark, and uneasy. Tristan looked around as Jonouchi caught a familiar scent. "Maybe he stepped out? Téa questioned. "No, he would have told me or left a note." Yugi started looking around at the glass counter. "It's gone!"Ryou turned to him. "Yugi, what's gone?""My grandpa's duel deck its gone!" Yugi found the small, wooden box on the floor. Picking it up he opened to see that was empty. "The card's gone to..."

Jonouchi looked at the phone on the wall starting to growl at it. Tristan slapped him in the arm to stop before Yugi noticed.

The ringing of the phone behind him caused Yugi to jump suddenly, then grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
"Yugi. By now I assume you've realized a couple things missing." Yugi's stomach began to tighten as Seto's voice remained calm. "Kaiba? Why? Where is my grandpa?""In due time Yugi, there's a car out front, get in it will take you to him."Yugi felt an uncontrollable rage built up inside of him. "Why should I trust you?" Seto's voice softened slightly. "Because, as right now you don't have a choice."

Yugi hung the phone back up on the hook, "damn." Téa looked at him, "Yugi what happened?" Yugi shook his head, "I don't know yet." He walked passed them to see a black car out side the door. "He was right."Yugi reached for the door when Jonouchi stopped him. "Yugi?"Yugi, looked back at them. "Sorry guys, I have to go." Jonouchi smiled at him. "That's fine, but he didn't say you had to go alone."

The driver opened up the car door as Yugi approached getting in first. "Sorry guys, Master Kaiba just said for Yugi." Tristan grabbed him by the throat and extended his nails, "you sure about that?" The man tried squirming, but Tristan's grip was to strong. "I could be mistaken."Tristan smiled, "That sounds better." Dropping the man to the pavement, letting the others in before him. Jonouchi stopped half-way then looked at Tristan. Tristan silenced him before he could even say anything. "Just shut up and get in the car."

The car stopped outside of a small, newly finished building. Tristan stepped out of the car followed by the others. Jonouchi stepped aside and let Yugi through the gap. His bright eyes widened as his grandpa stumbled out of the door, then collapsed. Seto walked behind him, Smirking at Yugi he kicked Sugoroku just hard enough to make him roll down the stairs. Yugi ran to his side, "grandpa you ok?" Sugoroku looked at him. "Yugi? Here... take it." Yugi looked at the deck. "Grandpa I can't." He grew stubborn as the pain kicked in. "Yugi, beat him. Take your rightful place... trust in the cards... yourself... and the spirit..." Yugi took the deck, not fully understanding what he meant. Yugi stood up and his eyes narrowed, "Kaiba!"

Seto looked down on him, "I thought it would be fun, only it didn't last as long as I hoped." Kaiba showed them the card and ripped it in half. Yami looked up at him in pure hatred. Seto laughed and turned away to head back inside.

"Kick his ass Yugi."  
Yugi turned around to see Téa and Ryou looking pleased.  
"I have faith in you."  
Yugi smiled. "Thanks Tristan."

Yugi nodded back at them and ran up the stairs after Seto.

Jonouchi looked at Tristan, "Take him to the hospital, take the others with you.""What about you?" Tristan asked quickly, Jonouchi looked at Yugi. "His powers are awake. I'm staying as a witness." Ryou looked at them, "The ambulance is on the way... try to play nice Jonouchi."Tristan looked at him, "you're promise is running away from you. Go on..."

Jonouchi walked in to see Seto and Yugi standing in a arena, there duel was already underway. Seto looked like a dear caught in the headlights as Yami took over Yugi's body. "Long time no see." Seto sneered at him. "Not long enough." Yami looked away, "aw... you mean you didn't miss me?" Jonouchi couldn't restrain himself from laughing. Seto placed a card down on the table, "shut up and make a move.""I figured you'd move in while I was gone, I didn't think you'd forget your place this soon." Yami placed the Gia the fierce night on the field along with Curse of dragon, fusing them to get Gia the dragon champion. Seto tapped his finger on the platform. "Are you done, I wanna kick your ass sometime this year." Seto flipped over the third Blue eyes, to get all three one the field. "White Lightening." Yami twitched slightly as he lost his best monster. "Well, that sucked..."

Mokuba started cheering down on the floor standing next to Jonouchi. Jonouchi called out to Yami to help him anyway he can. "Yami, you have another move I know it!"

Yami looked at his hand. "Not this time... damn dragons... just pieces." Yugi sat on the ledge of the railing. "Like pieces of a puzzle, I figured out mine, this should be easy." Yami looked at him with curiosity. "What makes you so sure?"  
"Because grandpa said I should trust you and the cards." Seto looked at Yami. "Are you done talking to yourself?""Not yet, I'm still resisting my defeat.""And you say I'm in denial."Yami picked up a card from his deck smiling. "I win." Seto looked at the field. "You have nothing you loser!" Yami shook his head. "Nope." Placing his entire hand on the field. "I'm calling Exodia. Bye-bye."

Yami started to get down, "oh that reminds me, winner takes all, mind crush!"

Yami jumped down from the platform and walked over to Jonouchi. Jonouchi bowed slightly. "Welcome back my Prince." Yami sighed as they walked out. "Yeah, but I have long way to go before I get that title back."

Yugi and Jonouchi walked in to the emergency room, "Is grandpa going to be ok?" Téa looked at Yugi, "doctors say he's going to be fine, he just needs a little rest that's all."Yugi yawned slightly, "that's good." Starting to curl up next to Téa on the bench. Téa smiled and started petting his hair.

Jonouchi looked around. "Where's Ryou?"  
Tristan was still sitting in the hallway chair. "He went home awhile ago, he had some projects he needed to get done." Jonouchi nodded, "Understandable.""How did it go?"Jonouchi looked at Yugi, "Yami kicked his ass." Tristan and Téa looked at Yugi. "Who knew that plan of his would work." Jonouchi ran his hang through his bangs. "Don't tell him, but I started doubting it for a minute or two.""Really Mr. fight me to the death over it and call me a Toreador?"Jonouchi smiled at him. "Shut up."

Téa looked down and the sleeping Yugi on her lap. "When did you... sneaky little thing."  
Jonouchi looked at her. "Problems Anzu?"  
Téa smiled, "Not really. If he wasn't so cute I kick him off me."  
"There's not much more we can do here." Jonouchi walked over and picked him up, Yugi dug his head into Jonouchi's shoulder, grabbing his t-shirt lightly. Téa squealed at the sight. "Awe..." Jonouchi shrugged it off. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note: **Ok if you didn't think it was up to par, I apologize. The next chapter is off to duelist kingdom and you'll really see where the stupid plot holes get filled in. And A taste of what exactly our most quiet Malkavian can really do... Mokuba. Along with Seeing Seto's dark side as being Prince of the city, and let the games begin for the Toreador battle.

Again if there are any questions, comments, and reviews. I'd love to read them and Answer them.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Stand Tall, Fly Straight

**Author's note: **Yes another chapter! Thank you to: Naïve Goth, hiya, suma azmaria, Yusuf Hamza, AngelOfDeath0903, yamiyugi23, Half-Demon Kyoko and Pokey the Great... Thank you all so much. Hope this chapter still meets your requirements and demands, maybe away from the project for a while, I have a lot of things going on right now, but I promise to upload ten as as I can.

**Disclaimer: **I am Yugi... don't listen to me, I'm getting sleep deprived... I don't own FullMetal Alchemist Either... dang it!

**Blood Legacy:  
Stand Tall, Fly Straight, Look Out For Low Lying Pipes **

May 2, 1997

Mokuba rushed to Seto's side as the platform lowered, "Seto?" Seto couldn't answer him, Mokuba started to fear the worst as he heard his brother's gasps for air. "Mokie..." Mokuba rested Seto on his chest as he sat on the floor with him. Mokuba started to feel the tears swell in his eyes as Seto started shivering as the sweat rolled down his face. "Seto... don't leave me." Grabbing the phone from Seto's pocket, he called the emergency dispatch, hanging up before someone answered realizing they weren't going to be any help. They would need blood tests and he barely had a pulse when he was normal. There was no way a mortal doctor could help. Scrolling down the phone list he saw something that might help. Pegasus.

May 6, 1997

Ryou stopped at the Kaiba estate before school started to check on them, particularly Mokuba. It was bad enough Domino no longer had a Prince in power, but Mokuba thought that no one should no trying to keep things running himself the way Seto would. Ryou sighed and entered through the front door, and was escorted to the master bedroom. Ryou walked in, nodded to the servant, as he door shut behind him.

Mokuba sat next to his brother on the bed as he laid there lifeless. "Seto, what did he do?" Ryou stood at the side of the bed, "Mokuba?" Mokuba looked away, which made it harder for Ryou to continue. "I know the spell Yami used on him-" Mokuba looked at him with bright, violet eyes full of hope. "Can you reverse it?" Ryou sighed and looked at Seto. "I can't, he's the only one that can." Mokuba started to sob again. "What's happening?" Ryou walked over and hugged the boy, "He's going through a transformation sort to speak... hopefully not as long." Mokuba dug his head in to Ryou's shirt. "How long?""I don't know, I've never had it done to me, so I can't say exactly, but what I do know is, Yami won't kill anyone. Ra knows he's had the chances with Bakura.""I just don't know what to do."  
Ryou rested his chin on Mokuba's head. "Be a kid again. Go watch cartoons, play outside. Anything to keep you from stressing yourself out. Your brother will be fine, you did get the best doctors."  
Mokuba looked at him, "Be a kid again, kinda strange coming from you since I'm the oldest in the room..." Mokuba shook his head, "I can't the city-"  
"Pegasus has a temporary hold on everything. Don't worry, Seto's place is secure as long a Toreador has control. Once your brother heals, I promise things will go back to normal." Mokuba nodded, "ok."  
"Sorry Mokuba, but I have to go, I'll see you later ok?"  
"Alright." Ryou left and Mokuba stayed with Seto a little longer before taking Ryou's advise.

Pegasus walked in to the conference room with a brief case in hand wearing a black suite, with a red, silk shirt underneath. The five board members looked at him then at each other as Pegasus sat down in Seto's chair. "You five are probably wondering why I'm in Kaiba-boy's chair instead of him. Easy, he's having a little, big case of the flu... he's going to out for a while. So, here I am."

Yugi sat in his desk chair looking at the empty seat where Seto usually is. "He's been out all week, I hope he's alright." Jonouchi flung a paper ball at the back of Tristan's head. "I'm sure he's alright. He is Kaiba after all. He just probably has some hot shot conference going on." Ryou looked at them, "you know I just happened to think about something. Seto's in high school, as a CEO." Tristan punched Jonouchi in the arm. "Yeah so?" Ryou continued, "How would feel if you worked for a company to find out your company boss is in high school with no college degree yet?" Téa looked at him. "Thank you for having the most interesting topic of the day Ryou, to bad its way to early for that kind of logic." Yugi looked up while he spoke. "I wanna know how he does it... he's gotta be taking drugs or something to keep the schedule he has up." Téa looked at him, "don't ask him that when he gets back."Tristan started laughing. "To Seto, my new found drug lord." Jonouchi started laughing with him. "That's probably how he made his first million." Téa rolled her eyes at them. "Are you guys over it?" Tristan and Jonouchi looked at each other then back at Téa. "No..."

"Mr. Pegasus, we are very well aware of the fact that Mr. Kaiba was beaten by a kid, in his own game. This we fear looks bad for us." Pegasus blinked at the forth member. "Why tell me? It's my first day."

Mokuba went back to his room and turned on the tv, finding a new series of FullMetal Alchemist. He watched the episode then shut it off. Looking down the hallway to make sure no one was coming, quickly shutting his door. "Equivalent exchange huh? How hard could it be?" Grabbing a sheet of paper he drew a two circles, one inside the other, then a triangle to link them. "Here it goes." Clapping his hands together he placed them on the sheet of paper. A bright flash escaped him revealing a paper shaped rose when it was done. Smiling at the handy work, "sweet."  
Grabbing the paper flower off the floor and carried it to Seto's room, setting it on his nightstand next to him. "I bet I could do better, really make you happy." Rushing out of the room and headed towards Seto's office. Grabbing a thick stack of computer paper, he set down on the floor. Concentrating as hard as he could he clapped his hands and touched the paper, forming a blue eyes white dragon, balancing on one foot. "That is so cool." Carefully he headed back to the master bedroom setting it next to the flower. "Ryou was right, I am kinda starting to feel better."

School let out as the three friends walked back to the game shop with Yugi. Opening the door they walked in to find his grandpa on a step ladder putting things away. "Grandpa you're not supposed to be working, you're supposed to be resting." Sugoroku sighed and stepped down at his grandson's protectiveness. "I know, but if I don't work, we don't eat." Yugi, looked away, "I could stay home for a few day till you get better." Sugoroku laughed, "No, because then you'll be skipping on your studies. Jonouchi can you flip over the sign behind you?" Yugi turned back to see Jonouchi turning the open sign around to closed. "You're closing early?"  
"Yes, I want to get Jonouchi's training before the tournament tonight."

Mokuba left the room to wonder the halls, when Ryou came to check up on him. "Hey Ryou! I'm an Alchemist!" Ryou started laughing, "what?" Mokuba slid down the staircase railing to get there faster. "I'm an alchemist, I've been practicing since you left this morning." Ryou sighed in relief, "So you took my advise then?" Mokuba smiled at him, "Yep." Ryou smiled, thinking to himself, "great he remembered he's a child illusionist."

Jonouchi fell over on the carpet. "Wake up slacker!" Sugoroku yelled and whapped Jonouchi upside the head with a pillow. "Gramps leave me alone, we've been going at this for hours!" Yugi, looked down at Jonouchi, "it was a half hour, besides the tournament's starting." Jonouchi popped up, "really?" Sugoroku looked at him, "you got lucky this time."  
Yami started to watch him as Sugoroku went inside the kitchen. Sliding off the back of the couch he went in there with him. "Is it just me or has your training methods changed with him?" Sugoroku smiled, "He turned in to a major slacker since you've been gone, he had no one to challenge him." Yami looked back to the direction of the other room. "Yeah, but at least he did what I told him to."  
"For a gangrel he still remains loyal to you. You don't have many of those left."Yami nodded, "What about Mai?" Sugoroku looked away, "Mai, Mai... haven't seen her for seven years, she disappeared after left." Yami looked confused for a moment, "odd, she was the clan leader..."  
"The city went to hell during the transition. Gangrels aren't listening to anyone, brujahs are running a muck, they started wars within the gangrel clan, those who were still loyal, those that weren't. It's a good thing Jonouchi was gone during that time. In fact that's when Mai left." Yami looked at him, "what else have I missed?" Sugoroku looked at the clock, "enough that I can't explain in three minutes."  
Yugi sat on the floor next to Jonouchi, "I hate this, there has to be over a hundred duels and they only want to show five complete ones and highlights of ten others." Téa sat on the couch holding a bowl of popcorn, "that's time limits for you..."Jonouchi started eating popcorn from the small bowl between him and Yugi. "Hmm... bug-boy versus dino breath." Yugi started in, "yeah its a good match up." Téa smiled, "so which do think will win Yugi?" Yugi thought about it, "Not sure its a great match-up, Rex has the strength, but Weevil I think is the better strategist." Yami stood in the back doorway listening to them. "He's getting trained and not knowing." Yami smirked at the comment from the older tremere. "That's good, I think I'd like to keep it that way..." Sugoroku looked at him. "He's half, he should know." Yami sighed, "I know...I plan on telling him when he's a full tremere."Sugoroku looked confused as he heard the doorbell ring. "Why do I not like the sound of that?" Yami shrugged and waited there for the older man to return. Yami turned around to the doorway as he heard the jeers and cheers from everyone, by the upset of the championship match.

"Ladies and gentlemen this year's regional tournament winner, Weevil Underwood!" Yami watched as the announcer congratulated Weevil on his match. "And now a special treat for these two competitors, the owner and creator of the game Mr. Pegasus Crawford." Yami shook his head. "Loser, he didn't create it." Sugoroku laughed holding a large box. "Well, he created this version anyway."

The messenger walked back in to the car, shutting the door, getting on his cell phone as he started to drive away from the game shop. "Yes Mr. Pegasus, the package was delivered just as you wished."

Yugi shut off the tv, "That was a great match." Sugoroku walked in to the living room, "Yugi, this just arrived for you." Téa looked baffled, "isn't it a little late to get a package delivered?" Yugi ignored it and grabbed the box, setting it on the floor. "Wow, it's from Industrial Illusions, I wonder what they want?" Yugi opened the box as it revealed a glove, two cards, two star chips, and a blank video tape. "That's an odd care package." They looked at Jonouchi puzzled and Tristan spoke up. "Maybe it gets explained on the tape." He picked it up and examined it. "Didn't I see this on a horror movie once?" Jonouchi snatched it from Tristan. "No markings... yep death by video tape." Yugi took it from them, and turned the tv back on and put the tape in the vcr and pressed play. The screen went fuzzy as Jonouchi and Téa both covered there eyes, "not watching!" Yami narrowed his crimson colored eyes as the Toreador Prince from America came on the screen. "Is this thing on? Oh Yugi-boy, I heard about your recent victory over Kaiba-boy, I wanted to congratulate you. Sorry I couldn't be there in person. By watching this, this means you've seen the other contents in the box, you will need these in my tournament to Duelist Kingdom. However, I do want test your skills."

Téa was confused, "he wants you duel the tv? How does that work?" Yami, sat behind Yugi, Yugi heard the deeper voice in his head. "Let me face him." Yugi tilted his head back closing his eyes. Opening them eyes were crimson, Yami looked to . "Deck." nodded and handed him the cards from the table next to him. "Ok, Yugi-boy lets start this, same rules apply as normal." the clock on the vcr set itself for two minutes. "You beat me before the time runs out, I'll retire from the gaming industry, but if I win, someone goes to the shadows."

Yami wasn't sure how Pegasus was doing this, but either way he couldn't lose. Honda laughed, "Yami, what would happen if you just shut it off?" Pegasus looked at him. "Think about turning it off and I'll send you to the shadows for disqualifying yourself." Honda sat back in the chair, "Ok, never mind."  
Yami placed down cards left and right, and was losing big time. Yami, thought he saw something flash on the screen. "Anzu, name a card, first card that comes to mind." Anzu, thought about it, "A skull of some kind." Yami, looked at his hand, seeing the skull servant in his hand. "That's how he's doing it, placing another card in attack mode, Pegasus laid out a trap card for the skull servant that didn't apply to him. "Not this time, Curse of Dragon, attack!" The timer ran out of time unable to finish the attack. "To bad Yugi-boy, you would have won if it wasn't for the timer, but oh well you still lost sorry."  
Yami looked around, "everyone alright?" The friends sounded off one at a time. Yugi took control again. "Grandpa!" Yugi broke down at the sight of his grandfather's soul trapped on the screen. "I swear, I'll find a way to bring you back."

Pegasus sat in front of the plasma tv, built in to the wall. "Close one Yami, but alas, you won't beat me in the next round either." Bakura sat in the chair next to him. "Well, that's one, how are the other two projects working out?" Pegasus took a drink of his spritzer, "They're in the process."

Jonouchi reached the door to his apartment, seeing a small cardboard box next to the door. Jonouchi picked it up and carried it in his house. Setting it down at the end of his bed, examining the small box. "Trust it or no?" Closing his eyes he trusted his heart and opened the box using his claw. "Another tape?" Jonouchi sighed, looking away he slide the tape in to the vcr with his deck close at hand.  
"Hello big brother..." Jonouchi looked at screen unbelieving his eyes. "Serenity?"The girl smiled on the screen her bright blue eyes shinning brightly. "If you're watching this, this will probably be the last time I'll be able to see you, I'm picturing you in my mind now, I wish it could be more than that. Good bye big brother. I love you." Jonouchi shut the tv off and sat on the floor for while, gathering everything that was said to him.

July 13, 1997

Ryou sat on the edge of Yugi's desk as looked over the three cards in front of him. One was the directions to get there to the dock, one had a treasure chest on it, and the other blank. "So you're really going?" Ryou was still looking down on him. Yugi looked at him, "I have to..." Ryou thought about it, "well, he did put it over the next break, that was nice of him. So when are you leaving?" Yugi looked at the card. "Friday at seven o'clock."

Seto fluttered his eyes open, awakening to a dark room. Looking at the clock as it read, 9:31 am Wed. July 13. Seto looked at the date harder... "What? My duel with Yugi was yesterday..." Mokuba walked in to the room holding a bigger creation made out wood. Dropping it to the floor as he ran a crossed the room and jumped on the bed to hug his brother. "Seto!" Seto was baffled by his brother's tightening hug. "Mokuba what's wrong?" Mokuba dug his head in to Seto's shoulder deeper keeping him from seeing his tears. "Nothing... its all better now." Seto was even more confused than before. "What do you mean now? What happened?" Mokuba loosened his death grip on Seto. "Yami, he did something to you... you've been out cold for three months." Seto reality came in to focus. "Mokuba tell me everything that's happened." Mokie smiled, "I'll tell you after you eat something." Mokie sent down a servant to the kitchen and requested a special bottle of wine and several fruits be brought up to Kaiba's room in a hurry. Mokuba snuggled his way next to his brother in the bed as the servant brought in their tray of delights. Carrying a bottle wine in his arms uncorking it in front of them pouring a single glass. "Thanks guys that should for a while." The servant bowed and exited the room closing the door behind him.  
Seto, took a drink from the glass and closed his eyes at the delectable, taste of the thick liquid. Mokuba watched him as he downed the first glass. "Maybe I should have requested two bottles..." Mokuba started in on his fruits. The sweet smells got to Seto as he stole one off his plate. Mokuba looked at him as he raised his brows at him and continued to munch away. "What happened while I was out?" Mokuba relaxed back on the giant pillows. "Lets see... everything you won't like." Seto glared at him. "Like what sort of everything?" Mokuba swallowed hard. "Well, when you were passed out, I didn't know what to do, so I found someone that I thought could help." Seto, looked at him. "Who?" Mokuba inched away slightly. "Pegasus..." Seto, closed his eyes trying to calm down. "Alright... I can see why you did that. What about the company and the city?" Mokuba inched more, "Pegasus on both..." Seto reached over as Mokuba disappeared off the side of the side. "Oof." Seto leaned back, "that worked to."

July 14, 1997

Seto finished up his breakfast and got dressed. Normal tight, black shirt with a high collar, with a pair of black dress slacks under his white tench coat. Mokuba trailed behind him. "Where are you off to?" Seto grabbed the brief case off the chair. "To reclaim what's mine." Mokuba walked around him, "Seto you're not recovered yet!" Seto sighed and handed him his card deck. "Take these, there yours now." Mokuba looked at the Blue Eyes White Dragon staring at him. "Seto I can't what about the tournament!" Seto shook his head, "I don't need them I'm retired."  
Both entered the Kaiba Corp building. The receptionist just about dropped the phone when she saw him. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba." Seto, nodded to her acknowledgment and continued on. Stepping in to the elevator Mokuba looked out the glass walls. "I never get tired of this view." Seto looked at him. "I know, that's why made it glass." The bell dinged and the doors opened letting both out on to his floor. Seto, opened the door to his office. Looking around he walked in. "Seto what's wrong?"  
"Are you sure I've been out for three months?" Mokuba nodded, "yeah, why?" Seto put his briefcase next to his desk. "Nothings changed..." Mokuba smiled, "that's because I told him if he did do anything. I was going to use my connections on him." Seto smirked. "Playing the malkavian card, I've taught you well."

Mokuba walked out of the office letting his brother work and figure what what had happened. Walking down a hallway, he looked around never believing he had been in that hallway before. Listening to voices rise as he walked closer. Stopping he realized Pegasus was still in the room. "Let me get this straight... you want me to knock dear Kaiba-boy out of the picture so I gain control of the company." Pegasus questioned the board members. "That is correct, but by the active living document, we must have one living brother of the Kaiba brother's still alive to complete the take over. You are the only undefeated duelist at this time." Pegasus thought for a moment and corrected him. "There's one more. Tell you what, I'm starting my tournament in a couple days, I'll just incorporate it, it will be more fun that way." Mokuba swallowed and turned to run back down the hall. A hand reached out and grabbed him. "Perhaps a little easier than what we thought. These guys will just come straight to you." Mokuba struggled against the massive bodyguard. "Put me down!" Pegasus stood up and cupped his hand under the Mokuba's chin. "And let you tell your brother?" Mokuba pulled away from him. "How do you plan on getting me out of here without him knowing?" Pegasus smiled. "Funny you should ask that..." Mokuba saw an empty luggage bag. "You wouldn't!" The guard pinched the nerve of his neck causing him to fall limp in his arms. Pegasus looked at him as he put Mokuba comfortably and easily in the bag.

July 15, 1997

Seto worked from home that day finishing up the final preparations of his secret project. Seto looked at his laptop seeing security cameras flicker off one by one. His door busted wide open with two men walking in each pointing a gun at him. Seto was on the verge of laughing when he saw them. "Mr. Kaiba, Pegasus would like to have a word with ya." Seto stood up. "I bet he would, but not today." Seto closed the briefcase, using the metal briefcase as a shield as they opened fire on him, jumping out the window. Coming to the metal fence, he jumped the nine foot clearance with ease. The two guys standing in the room watched him. "So do we say how he got away?" The higher ranked guard looked out the window, three stories up then looked at the fence. "I'm going to say he wasn't here..."

Yugi yawned and stretched over the top of his desk. "Yugi you look terrible." Yugi looked at Téa, "I didn't sleep last night..." Téa looked him over thinking Yami was probably the reason why he didn't sleep. "Rough night pal?" Yugi shook his head at Jonouchi. "Nope." Jonouchi shook his head. "right... you still have that tape?" Téa chimed in happily. "What tape?" Yugi blushed putting a tomato to shame. The bell rang to end the break. "Bell rang!" Yugi looked at Jonouchi irritated and still red yelling at him while muttering. "I hate you." Jonouchi couldn't stand it anymore as he busted up laughing.

The guards stood outside the dock waiting the plank to be lowered for them. Mokuba started to regain conscious, running his hands along the walls he felt the tight, woven fabric. Listening to the guards he knew he wasn't on board yet, but knew he was outnumbered. Taking a claw he scratched at the thin fabric pealing it away slightly to peer out. Three guards stood before him looking the other way, two more were behind him. Taking a deep breath he shredded the bag and rolled on to the dock. One of the guards opened fire without thinking about it. Only his gun went flying out of his hand. They looked around seeing a dark figure perched on top of the lamp post, with his gun still smoking. Mokuba swung his around as another grabbed him. "Ryou!" Ryou jumped down, driving his heel in to the jaw of the one holding Mokuba. Two more jumped Ryou, as the third went for Mokuba. Mokuba fell backwards next to a crate. His eyes widened as he stepped closer, clapping his hands he put his hands to the ground, concealing himself one in of many he had created. Ryou, swung his body weight violently swinging the guards in to each other. Looking at the boxes he smiled slightly looking back as he heard the voices of the other duelist beginning to show up. Running up the stairway he found himself a shaded spot, silently waiting.

The lead guard shook his head and got on the communicator with Pegasus. "Sir, we have a problem." The guard looked confused through his sunglasses as Pegasus told him to load all the boxes on to the ship without him even telling him what had happened. "Yes, sir..." The guard cut off the communication link and requested a loading crane be brought in.

Yugi looked at his watch as he ran out of house house carrying his backpack around his shoulder. He had forty five minutes to get to the docks, from where he was normally took thirty driving. Sprinting through yards and alleyways, Yugi ran himself like never before.

Jonouchi walked out of his apartment seeing a blur of a kid pass him. Doing a double take Jonouchi called after him, but after seeing him not slow down he chased after him. Jonouchi was smiling as he realized Yugi started to tap in to his powers. Yugi skidded on the dock trying to stop and fell over from the sudden loss of balance. Jonouchi was laughing as he caught up with him. "That looked painful..." Yugi shook his head. "Not really..." He took Jonouchi's hand and got up, dusting himself off. Jonouchi looked around, thinking to himself. "Mortals... fun... maybe they won't notice..."

Anzu and Honda where hiding between the crates. Anzu sighed as she finally saw Yugi and Jonouchi standing in line. "Good they're here..." Anzu sighed. "So why are we here again?" Anzu looked at him. "You're kidding right? We aren't duelist, and I'm not bound to let Yami kill Yugi trying to beat Pegasus." Honda smiled. "Oh, so you're evening the score for him saving you." Anzu sighed and looked at Yugi, "That was a fluke, nothing more..." Honda whispered something in her ear, Anzu's eyes shot open and punched him in the face tossing him backwards through the crate. "That was convenient..." She walked on him driving her high heel in to him as she climbed in the box. Dragging Tristan in after her.

Yugi looked at the crate being elevated on to the ship. "What do you think the boxes are for?" Jonouchi shrugged as they let Yugi pass. "Hold it punk duelists only!" Jonouchi flipped his wrist free. "I am a duelist!" The guard continued his rant. "All duelist received a glove and two stars you have nothing."  
"He is a duelist." The guard and Jonouchi looked at him. "I am?"  
"He is?"  
Yugi nodded. "Yep, all you need is a star right?" The man nodded unsure of himself being questioned like that by a kid. "Yeah..." Yugi smiled. "Good." Hands one to Jonouchi, "now he is."Jonouchi blinked at him and grinned. "That's right I am now. Ha!" The man readjusted his glasses. "Mr. Pegasus... Alright..." The man cut off the link and waved them on.

Pegasus sat in the dinning room still swishing his spritzer around the glass. "I swear I have biggest bunch of idiots possible working for me... who hired these guys?" Bakura smiled and pointed to his finger. "Your finger hired this crew?" Bakura smirked, "no that's silly, its the man who lives in my finger that hired the crew..." Pegasus whapped him with the book, knocking him off the table. Taking a drink of his spritzer as Bakura made the thud as his body hit the floor.

Anzu fell over as the crate started rising. "Take your jacket!" Anzu looked at the whole through the wall. "What?" Anzu gave up and stripped the jacket off him. "I knew you couldn't resist me..." Anzu held the jacket with one hand and pulled a throwing star on him. "I will kill you." Honda backed off, "shutting up." They landed harshly, but stayed quiet until they knew the ghost was clear. "Ok Anzu, we're on board, what now?" Ryou walked out of the doors and walked a crossed the deck. Anzu stepped out of the box and shook head. "Ryou? I hit my head harder than I thought." Honda stumbled out after her, "what?" Anzu shook her head. "I thought I saw Ryou."

Jonouchi and Yugi stood next to the rail on the front of the ship. "You seem calm." Yugi smiled and looked at him. "I hate dueling upset, I'm just clearing my head."  
"Sorry Yugi, but you may need at more than that here." Both turned to see a tall, blond, female looking at them with her hand on her hip. Yugi questioned. "How do you know my name?" The girl laughed lightly, "I make it known, especially about the guy that beats that snot nosed Kaiba." Yugi laughed as Jonouchi stepped in, giving her a smirk. "How about the best friend?" She rolled her eyes. "Sorry Joseph..." Jonouchi blinked as she took the opportunity to leave.

Jonouchi caught up with Yugi as they walked inside seeing groups of people trading their cards and talking strategies. "Damn these guys are idiots..." Yugi looked over his shoulder seeing two guys behind him not much older than himself. Jonouchi freaked out. "Wha-! Its bug boy!" Weevil through a small tantrum. "I have a name!" Yugi changed the subject before Weevil regretted saying something to Jonouchi to set him off. "What do you guys mean?"Rex spoke up while Weevil did his little evil annoying laugh. "Look around Yugi, you can't tell me that if you haven't perfected your deck you have any chance of winning. Now take those chances and slice it in half, because your showing your opponents what you have giving your complete strategies." Before Yugi could comment Jonouchi took off trying to trade cards. Yugi closed his eyes, thinking to himself. "There's no way we trained him..." Rex laughed with Weevil as Yugi lost his friend. "Well, I guess he'll be an easy target." Yugi sneered at Rex. Rex looked at Yugi confused trying to see if he knew what he had just thought. "Well, now that the dweebs gone we can finally talk as duelists. Pegasus has added a few things to the tournament that the other players don't know yet." Yugi looked at Weevil. "I don't cheat." Weevil laughed, "I'm not telling you how to cheat, just giving you an edge, these guys will find out soon enough." Yugi turned his back on them to find Jonouchi. "As will I."

Pegasus sat in his study writing a letter to the ventrue prince, in Chicago. Smiling as he signed his name at the bottom he chuckled. "Even if Yami does manage to beat me, there still may be a way I can mess with him after all. If he can't that just means a bigger empire for me."

Mai through the guard in to the wall. "How can you treat a lady of my stature like this, my room doesn't even have a shower! Get that superior of yours on the phone this instant!" Rex saw the blond haired girl in the hallway throwing a fit. "Hey sweets, if you want the best room, it was given to me." Mai blinked and looked surprised. "Really? With a shower?" Rex smiled. "Yep." Mai looked at him smiled, "ok." Rex took her to his room, and opened the door for her. Mai walked in and took a look around. "Not bad." Rex shut the door behind him. Mai looked at him. "Don't get to comfortable just yet. I wanna play a little game first." Rex smiled at the idea. "What would that be?" Mai sat him back on the couch and she sat on the other side opposite of him. "Just a little game for fun... she pulled out her deck and handed it to him. "Shuffle those as good as you can." Rex didn't know what was going on, but her looks made him do what ever she said. "Alright what now?" Mai smiled. "Pick up the first five cards and don't tell me what they are, if I'm right I get the room." Rex laughed. "Are you nuts I'm not doing that." Mai leaned forward, "But if I lose, I'll do whatever you want..." Rex looked at the view of her chest she gave him. Mai just about laughed when she saw the argument in his mind. "Alright." Rex reached for the cards. "Stop right there." Rex stopped as she closed her eyes. "First card... Gyakutenno Megami, Shadow of Eyes, Harpy Lady, Rose Whip, finally Malevolent Nuzzler." Rex picked up the cards, his face drew paler which right card he picked-up. "How did you?" Mai smirked. "I'm psychic get out my room now." Rex stood up, "no you cheated!" Mai looked at him. "Wanna try again double or nothing?" Rex said nothing as Mai named off the next five. Looking and screamed in aggravation. Mai grabbed him by the scuff of the neck and threw him in the hall. He stood up as she threw his bag and cards at him. "Thanks for the room Rex, now shu." Mai shut the door behind her. "I am hungry maybe I should have bit him? Nah, I said I'd give up junk food." The sound of screams shook her from her thoughts. Rushing to the window she opened listening to people yell, "Man over board! Get help!"

Jonouchi came up gasping for air as he swam to the different cards. Yugi jumped in after him, swimming to his side he grabbed Jonouchi. "Joey forget them!" Jonouchi tried swimming on, but Yugi still had a hold of him. "Joey no! They aren't worth killing yourself over!" Jonouchi thought about what he said, "The poor kid doesn't have a clue..." Jonouchi grabbed him as Yugi couldn't tread very long in the high current. Swimming back with Yugi on his back. He looked at a rope next to him with Honda standing on the other side. "Hang on Yugi!" Yugi turned and latched on to him.

Jonouchi tossed Yugi over the railing, Honda helped Jonouchi over. Jonouchi was collapsed on the deck when he had realized a blanket was draped around him. "What are are you doing here?" Anzu wrapped the blanket around Yugi and hugged. "Saving your lives." Yugi leaned in to her. "Thanks." Jonouchi nodded. "Ditto."

The friends made there down through the ship to the room. Tristan opened the door seeing two beds in there with the pipes causing problems for their height. Tristan walked in with Jonouchi wrapped around his arm. "Two beds..." Téa looked at him, "One, I get the other." Tristan looked at her, "three of us are not going to fit!" Jonouchi looked at her. "Rock paper scissors man..." Téa looked at Yugi who held a smile lifted his hand slightly. "I'm in." Téa chanted in her mind for Yugi to win, feeling relieved he did win after five rounds of ties. Yugi sat on the twin sized bed still wrapped in the comfy blanket. Téa glared at him, he smiled lifting his arm for her to join him, while sharing the blanket. "Ahem!" Both of them looked at Tristan and Jonouchi who was looking at them. "What? Sharing warmth, he can't be sick when he faces Pegasus." Jonouchi climbed in his bed, "don't even think about it, invisible line, you cross it I'll kick your ass!"

Yugi and Téa were still snuggled in close but not doing anything. "Yugi what are you doing? They're right there..." Yugi started in, "don't worry about it, Jonouchi sleeps like a rock." Yugi clicked his tongue against his teeth quietly, making sound like he was kissing her. Téa moaned slightly, Yugi turned to bury his face from snickering. Yugi, started in when he could control himself. "Téa..." Jonouchi could hear Yugi's heart beat quicken as his breath deepened. Jonouchi shot up when Tristan turned over crossing his line. As he breathed down th side of his neck wrapping his arm around his chest. Smacking the low lying pipe with his head. "OW! DAMMIT!" Téa and Yugi where caught up between laughing and feeling really bad. Tristan looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Neither of them where going to get back to sleep after that. Getting up they made there way up to the top of the ship before anybody else. Watching the twilight slowly fade as the sunrise barely started to make an appearance. The island came in to focus a little after an hour later. Anzu looked on at it. "There it is guys."

**Author's note:** Sorry about the long chapter everyone. If it seems odd in places I apologize, I'm starting to move this weekend and I didn't know when the next time I'd have my computer would be, so its a fast job. As for Mokuba being an alchemist... he was transformed as a kid, so he still thinks he is one. He's not an alchemist per say, but he is an illusionist just like Bakura. Well, now that you read, you know the drill please review ... its that little button down below.


End file.
